Obsesión
by Sake's Evil22
Summary: [Terminado] Ella lo amo incondicionalmente hasta que él le dijo que se enamoro de otra persona y su vida se derrumbo. Un tema trillado pero funciona. ROMANCE-DRAMA-ENGAÑO-HUMOR NEGRO propio de mi estilo.
1. El amor duele

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Las siguientes reglas se aplican a cada capítulo:**

**- Frases en Negritas, resaltar lugares o tiempo o inicio de escena-**

**-En varias ocasiones las letras en negritas también van a ser frases en otro idioma-**

**-Comentarios entre guiones-**

"_**Pensamientos en cursivas y entre comillas" y/o "Notas Especiales"**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Cambio de Escena-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**( N/A).- Las frases entre paréntesis son comentarios particulares de la autora para resaltar o hacer más clara la idea/frase/comentario. **

**POV.-Pensamientos o Narración del personaje en 1ra persona. **

**3.- Sake Kinomoto es mi usuario en el Facebook. **

**En mi perfil verán FOTOS/Documentales/Vídeos de los que hago referencia en este CP. El material les dará una idea más clara de lo que hablo.**

**4.- Gracias por leer mis mini-FF anteriores: Madre Virgen V1-V2 / A través del espejo, les traigo un nuevo mini-FF. Parto de la idea base de "Consecuencias" para desarrollar una nueva idea. **

**5.-Estas notas de la autora se van aplicar para los siguientes CP por lo que ya no hay la necesidad de repetirlos. **

**-Obsesión-**

**-Capítulo I-**

**-El amor duele-**

*****Hong Kong/China*****

En un lujoso pent-house al norte de la cuidad de Hong Kong en uno de los edificios exclusivos en lo que la Familia Li era propietaria, una joven de cabellos largos escalonados, ojos verdes, tez blanca y estatura mediana recibía una noticia nada grata de parte del hombre con el que había convivido sus 27 años.

-Sakura yo conocí alguien y me gusta-

Sakura sintió como que una daga la atravesara y con la voz estrangulada le dijo:

-¿Qué va pasar con nosotros Shaoran?-

-Sakura tu sabes que yo te quiero mucho pero siempre he sido claro en mis sentimientos hacia ti yo no te amo y no te voy amar, lo siento-

Sakura sintió que esa confesión le partía el alma y sonrío con nerviosismo y salió de la sala necesitaba estar sola.

Para el imponente hombre de 1.90mtr, cabellos achocolatados y ojos color café, tez bronceada, de contextura gruesa, cuerpo bien formado siguió con la tortura cuando le dejo saber a la mujer que consideraba ante todo si mejor amiga:

-Para mí es importante que estés ahí, es mi cena de compromiso Sakura-

Sakura le parecía inverosímil lo que Shaoran le pedía y el continuo diciendo:

-Eres mi mejor amiga, necesito saber que me entiendes y me apoyas-

Sakura se quedo sin habla, si bien ellos ante todos eran una pareja de forma tacita, porque nunca hubo una declaración o promesa de amor de parte de Shoaran.

Sakura toda su vida había vivido por él y para él.

Solo se limito a sonreír tristemente y pregunto:

-¿Cuál es el nombre de la persona que te gusta?-

-Tomoyo Daidoji-

-La heredera japonesa del imperio de los juguetes para adultos-Afirmo con suavidad la joven castaña.

-Sí, la conocí en la exposición que Meiling realizo hace dos semanas-

-¿Cuándo estaba en Paris cerrando el contrato con los Tsukishiro?-

-Así es Sakurita, tienes que conocerla es la mujer más hermosa que he visto-

-Ese comentario es un poco superficial ¿No crees? - Dijo Sakura tratando de disimular los celos en su tono de voz, la conocía de referencia si bien Tomoyo era una mujer hermosa hablando físicamente, Sakura no tenía nada que envidiarle, y no entendía como en pocos días Shaoran podía gustarle aquella mujer que a su criterio era más superficial que todo al menos esa era la idea que ella tenía, sin conocerla ya la detestaba, porque Sakura se había prácticamente criado con Shaoran y sabía que a pesar de todo lo intenso que habían vivido, Shaoran tenía sentimientos fraternos, comparados con el amor que siente un hombre por una mujer.

-Sakurita lo dije por la impresión que me dio al inicio pero la he tratado en estos días y es una mujer inteligente, sagaz, muy observadora, tenemos muchas cosas en común, además para mi sorpresa esta en el aérea de diseño de interiores complementa muy bien mi aérea de arquitectura, ¿Qué te parece?, no te parece increíble esta coincidencia, se que ella es el amor de mi vida-

Sakura se quedo callada, como iba a rebatir eso, cuando ella era diseñadora de interiores trabaja en su misma empresa, pero nunca Shaoran la alabo como su complemento ni mostraba el entusiasmo que tenía por "Tomoyo".

-¿Entonces Sakurita vas a ir a mi cena de compromiso?-

Sakura lo miro con tristeza fue inevitable que el líquido cristalino rodaba por sus mejillas que inmediatamente se seco y solo dijo:

-Eres cruel-

Shoaran la miro con cuidado y le dijo con pesar:

-Lo siento-

Sakura solo movió su cabeza en un gesto negativo y solo dijo:

-Como tu mejor amiga, te apoyo incondicionalmente y espero que hayas elegido a la "mujer" que te hará feliz por el resto de tu vida, pero como la mujer que te ha amado de manera incondicional no puedo asistir a tu cena de compromiso y menos a tu boda-

-¿Sakura….

-Déjame terminar por favor, yo estoy agradecida por lo que tus padres han hecho por mí, pero no esperes que te vea de la misma manera y te apoye-

-Sakura…..

-Vete Shaoran por favor-

Luego que Shoaran salió del lugar, Sakura no se privo de ir a su mini-bar y tomar un gran vaso con Wisky y decido ir al balcón donde pudo dejar que su tristeza se manifestara, lloro como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En la Mansión Li*****

Se supone que una cena de compromiso debía ser sinónimo de alegría, emoción y grandes expectativas.

Pero para los miembros de la Familia Li, así como el personal tanto de seguridad como mantenimiento la cena de compromiso del joven heredero Shoaran Li con la señorita Tomoyo Daidoji dejaba a los presente con un leve sabor amargo.

Hien y su esposa Ieran Li compartía la misma empatía que el resto de personas, ellos pensaba que su nuera sería su sobrina Sakura Kinomoto, quien había crecido como su hija junto con sus hijos Shoaran y Meiling y a quien todos en la Mansión Li adoraban.

Incluso hasta Wei el fiel mayordomo de la Familia Li coordinaba y ultimaba los detalles finales de la cena de compromiso más por obligación que por iniciativa propia.

Sakura Kinomoto desde que era una bebe fue entregada a Hien para que la críe como su hija, ya que su hermana menos Nadeshiko Li había fracasado en su matrimonio con Fujitaka Kinomoto quien era japonés y tenía un hijo mayor Touya Kinomoto de su primer matrimonio pero al morir su madre tomo en segundas nupcias a la joven Li, fue un matrimonio arreglado para afianzar los negocios de la familia Kinomoto-Li, el problema se dio porque el padre de Fujitaka cedió a su hijo los negocios de petróleo y minas en Emiratos Árabes lo que le obligo a Fujitaka ausentarse por meses de su casa, dejando a su esposa completamente sola.

Al inicio Nadeshiko soporto la ausencia de su esposo porque lo amaba pero su ausencia empezó a pesar sobre todo cuando ella salió embarazada, para eso su hijastro fue tomado a cargo por parte del padre de Fujitaka y Nadeshiko al verse sola decidió regresar a Hong Kong con su hermano mayor quien la acogió en casa, la distancia entre los esposos Kinomoto se acentuó, por lo que Nadeshiko solicito la separación de manera formal, pero Fujitaka no acepto los términos de la separación y fueron disputas por meses, al final todo ese estrés repercudió de forma negativa en el embarazo de ella, su parto se adelanto, en su lecho de muerte y dado la ausencia de su esposo, Nadeshiko dejo firmado un documento donde autorizo a su hermano mayor tener la custodia de la niña y de velar por sus intereses económicos cuando ella fuera mayor de edad.

Nadeshiko murió y Sakura Kinomoto quien fue legalmente reconocida por Fujitaka y peleo por su custodia pero dado su ausencia y el que no estaba ahí para ella, el juez que siguió la causa otorgo a la familia Li la custodia de la niña con visitas programadas para Fujitaka quien se sumió tanto en su trabajo y al final de sus días se volteo a la vida bohemia después de la muerte de Nadeshiko que tres años después se suicido.

Se llego a un acuerdo extra oficial y legal con la Familia Kinomoto:

El abuelo paterno Clow Kinomoto tomaría la custodia legal de Touya Kinomoto.

La Familia Li (Hien e Ieran) tomaría la custodia legal de Sakura Kinomoto.

La herencia Kinomoto se dividió en dos partes iguales para los hermanos Kinomoto, quienes accedieron a la herencia cuando cumplieron la mayoría de edad, ambos hermanos sabían de su existencia pero no se habían tratado entre sí.

Sakura a medida que fue creciendo era muy unida a los hermanos Li, fue inevitable no enamorarse de Shoaran desde que tenía uso de edad ella se había proclamado la novia de Shoaran y todos conocían en la Mansión Li la devoción de la niña por el joven heredero.

A pesar de ser primos, el matrimonio Li les gusto este tipo de relación porque Sakura fue criada como una Li, fue preparada para ser la esposa de su hijo.

La relación entre los primos se dio de forma natural.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**6.- ¿Qué les parece el Mini-FF? - ¿Se engancharon? - Les lanzo un mini-mega avance de lo que se viene: **

**1ro. Más adelante empiezo a explicar cómo se ha dado la relación entre Sakura/Shoaran. **

**2do. Se darán cuenta que voy empezar de adelante hacia atrás. **

Sakura lloraba de forma desolada, el hombre que amaba se comprometía esa noche y en pocos meses quizás semana se casaría y ella no podía hacer nada, salió a la calle de forma desorientada.

-Hey tu dame tu cartera-

Sakura miro con asombro al sujeto de aspecto desagradable que le mostraba una daga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Mi amor ¿Qué pasa?-

-Maldita sea Eriol, estamos quebrados-

-¿Qué, vamos Touya no puedes hablar en serio?-

-Toda la fortuna que me dejo mi padre, mi abuelo, tu fortuna, fue mala idea invertir en las minas de diamantes, hemos perdido todo Eriol-Decía Touya con frustración.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Piensa, piensa, piensa, vamos Touya algo se te va ocurrir-

-No se Eriol, yo…De pronto Touya se quedo en blanco al ver la foto de su padre con su anterior madrastra y dijo en un tono lleno de malicia:

-Creo que ya sé de dónde puedo sacar dinero-

Eriol lo miro con curiosidad y Touya le dijo:

-Mi amor que te diría si te contara que tengo una hermana y mi hermana tiene la mitad de la herencia Kinomoto-

-¿Qué tienes en mente?-

-Si haces todo lo que yo te digo, podemos salir de esta quiebra usando a mi hermana-

Eriol no necesito más aliciente para ir a los brazos de su amante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Muy bien Eriol es hora de cortarle parte del cerebro donde se aloja la memoria de Sakura-

-Lo sé y luego usamos la hipnosis para lavarle el cerebro-Dijo Touya con convicción.

-¿Tienes los anillos?-Pregunto Eriol

-Por supuesto mi amor, todo esta listo-

-¿Qué pasara son su trabajo? ¿Debemos regresar a Hong Kong?-

-No Eriol, ella no ha tomado vacaciones en años, puede quedarse en Japón durante dos meses mas y aprovechamos para que ella crea que eres su esposo, recuerda cuando estés allá tiene que hacerle firmar los papeles así tomaremos el dinero de ella-

-Lo único que no me gusta de tu plan Touya es que deberé fingir una vida marital con tu hermana-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Sakura ¿Cuándo regresaste?, tienes mucho que explicar me tenías sumamente preocupado-

-Ah…..Señor Li …

-¿Señor Li?-Pregunto extrañado Shoaran cuando un hombre extraño se acerco a Sakura en un gesto posesivo y le dio un beso en los labios a ella y el se quedo perplejo y pregunto:

-¿Sakura quien es este hombre?-

-Oh usted debe ser el señor Li, soy Eriol Reed soy el esposo de Sakura-

-¿Qué?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos se quedaron perplejos y a pesar del malestar de Shaoran Li quien estaba con su prometida, su padre pregunto:

-¿Cómo que Sakura se caso?-

-No sé qué decirte padre-

-En ese caso deberíamos hacer una cena en honor al matrimonio de Sakurita-Dijo Ieran con calma, a pesar de la sorpresa de la noticia Ieran no pudo evitar sentir algo de preocupación necesitaba conocer al esposo de su sobrina política y saber si era el indicado para ella.

-¿Qué?-Dijo con reproche Shoaran iba a refutar cuando su hermana Meiling ingreso de forma intempestiva y les dijo a sus padres:

-OMG Sakurita se caso con un japonés y es muy guapo y no solo eso están haciendo planes de tener un bebe ¿Pueden creer eso?-

-¿Qué ELLA NO PUEDE….Sharon se quedo callado al ver la mirada de todos y su prometida le dijo:

-No se porque te molestas, ¿Deberías estar feliz por tu prima o no?-Pregunto extrañada Tomoyo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Maldita sea odio a ese sujeto-Decía Shoaran con frustración iba tomarse una copa con Brandy cuando Wei ingreso al despacho y le dijo:

-Señor Li ¿Me mando a llamar?-

-¿Quiero que me averigües quien es ese sujeto que dice ser el esposo de Sakura?

Wei lo miro con desconcierto y Shoaran le dijo:

-No pienso dejar que ningún hombre se aproveche de mi prima-

-Eso va ser un problema ahora-

-¿Por qué?-

-La señora Sakura y su esposo estaba preparando su viaje para irse a vivir de forma permanente a Japón-

-¿Qué?, Sakura no puede hacer eso, ella tiene que trabajar, ¿En que está pensando acaso se volvió loca?- Exclamo furioso Shaoran mientras lanzaba la copia con el Brandy que apenas había tocado.

**7.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**8.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	2. Depresión y Abandono

9:52

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Las notas iniciales del CP1 de la autora se van aplicar para este y los siguientes CP por lo que ya no hay la necesidad de repetirlos.**

**3.- Advertencia.- El CP2 tiene una ligera escena Yaoi por lo que si no le gustan este tipo de escenas por favor dejen de leer la mitad del CP2 y pasen al final. **

**Si leen es bajo su responsabilidad. **

**-Obsesión-**

**-Capítulo II-**

**-Depresión y Abandono-**

**-En alguna parte de Hong Kong/China-**

Sakura había finalmente recogido toda su ropa, accesorios, zapatos en si todo lo que era de su uso y le pertenecía y se paso del pent-house de Li Shaoran al suyo que quedaba al otro lado del Edificio donde ambos vivían y que era parte del Grupo Li & Asociados.

Sabía que ya nada podía hacer, esta vez la cena de compromiso era una triste realidad para ella, sobre todo cuando Meiling la llamo preguntándole:

-¿Si iba venir?-

Ella inmediatamente se negó.

Desconecto su móvil y salió de su edificio tal y como estaba.

No tomo rumbo fijo, solo camino por horas, iba empezar a llover, al llegar a una parte similar a un viejo Malecón y ver el ocaso morir, empezó a llorar era inevitable, no había palabras para describir el profundo dolor que sentían.

No entendía, porque después de todo lo que había hecho por Li Shaoran el no se había enamorado de ella, Sakura era incondicional con el, lo amaba y profesaba su amor abiertamente y el siempre fue honesto con ella, su amor era más fraternal a pesar que habían sido pareja de hecho lo eran antes que el le confiese que se enamoro de otra mujer.

Sakura lloraba de forma desolada, el hombre que amaba se comprometía esa noche y en pocos meses quizás semana se casaría y ella no podía hacer nada, salió del malecón a la calle de forma desorientada.

Depresión.

Decepción.

Dolor.

Eran las tres únicas palabras que podía describir su estado, por primera vez en su vida no sabía que hacer, iba ser muy doloroso para ella ir a la oficina y verle a él y saber que el no era de ella, bueno nunca lo fue pero antes todos, ellos eran una pareja estable, no quiso pensar como seria verle besar aquella joven que había ganado su "corazón", ni quiso pensar cuando ellos estén juntos íntimamente.

Li Shaoran le dolía en lo más profundo de su alma.

Iba tan distraída que al pasar por un callejón le dijeron con una voz profunda:

-Hey tu dame tu cartera-

Sakura miro con asombro al sujeto de aspecto desagradable que le mostraba una daga y solo digo entre susurros en un intento loco de suicidio:

-Mátame-

El imponente tipo se desconcertó, ante él una hermosa mujer desecha con tendencia suicidas, la miro y vio que no tenía nada encima y ella dijo entre lágrimas pero más fuerte:

-MATAME, HAZLO…...MATAME- Las lágrimas de la hermosa mujer caía copiosamente en su demacrado rostro y el hombre solo atino a decir en profundo rechazo:

-Maldita sea me toco una loca-

La dejo sola.

Sakura vio con asombro que el sujeto dio la media vuelta y salio del lugar maldiciendo.

Ahora ya se sentía las gotas de lluvia.

Sakura le parecía increíble que ni siquiera para eso tenía suerte, no era su intención espantar al delincuente.

Ella no supo como llego a su pent-house en un estado tan deplorable.

Era tanta su decepción que ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de cambiarse y se acostó en la alfombra de su pent-house con la ropa húmeda y se quedo dormida después de tanto llorar.

Vio el reloj y esta vez lo sabía, el hombre que ella amaba se había comprometido.

Todo estaba consumado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Mansión Li-**

A pesar del éxito de la fiesta de compromiso, Li Shaoran no pudo evitar sentir una pulsada de culpabilidad cuando anuncio su compromiso con Tomoyo D.

Los invitados sonrieron a su criterio más por una mera formalidad que por que realmente le alegrase su compromiso.

Incluso noto una leve hostilidad de parte de sus padres /Wei, su hermana y familiares más cercanos.

A pesar de mostrar una sonrisa caballerosa y no alejarse de su "prometida", la ausencia de su mejor amiga y prima: Sakura Kinomoto fue notoria, dio paso a muchos comentarios, que el trato de ignorar y se centro en atender a su prometida.

El sabía que esta vez si la había herido, estaba consciente de eso y lo lamentaba mucho, Sakura era una gran mujer para él, fue su compañera por muchos años, era su mejor amiga, pero cuando el amor no nace, no se nutre y no crece, el siempre fue honesto con ella en ese sentido.

Espero que en poco tiempo su prima lo entienda y lo apoye en esta nueva etapa que iba emprender en su vida:

Su matrimonio se realizaría en tres meses.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-En Tokio/Japón-**

**-Mansión Kinomoto a las afueras de Tokio-**

Un reconocido doctor que había dejado su especialidad en Neurocirugía para dedicarse a los negocios, veía con asombro como toda su inversión se había venido abajo, literalmente estaba quebrado, la peor parte había arrastrado la fortuna de su amante secreto, otro Neurocirujano ingles, que se vino a vivir con él desde Londres a Tokio.

Fue cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos porque le dijeron:

-Mi amor ¿Qué pasa?-

-Maldita sea Eriol, estamos quebrados-

Eriol se quedo perplejo, el nunca había tenido problemas de dinero y ahora su amante le sale con esto se animo a preguntar:

-¿Qué, vamos Touya no puedes hablar en serio?-

-Toda la fortuna que me dejo mi padre, mi abuelo, tu fortuna, fue mala idea invertir en las minas de diamantes, hemos perdido todo Eriol-Decía Touya con frustración.

-Cálmate-Dijo Eriol acercándose a el y empezó acariciarle la nunca y le dijo:

-Se que algo se te va ocurrir, ¿Qué tan mal estamos?-

-Lo sensato sería vender todos los activos para liquidar todos nuestros pasivos-

Traducido: Vender todo bien mueble o inmueble como carros/aviones/yates/propiedades/instrumentos financieros en fin todo lo que poseían físicamente para pagar todas sus deudas.

-Si eso debemos hacer mi amor, hágamelo, pero piensa, piensa, piensa, vamos Touya algo se te va ocurrir- Dijo Eriol con confianza.

-No se Eriol, yo…...-De pronto Touya se quedo en blanco al ver la foto de su padre con su anterior madrastra y dijo en un tono lleno de malicia:

-Creo que ya sé de dónde puedo sacar dinero-

Eriol lo miro con curiosidad y Touya le dijo:

-Mi amor que te diría si te contara que tengo una hermana y mi hermana tiene la mitad de la herencia Kinomoto-

-¿Qué tienes en mente?-

-Si haces todo lo que yo te digo, podemos salir de esta quiebra usando a mi hermana-

Eriol no necesito más aliciente para ir a los brazos de su amante, esta vez se sentó en sus piernas y empezó un beso suave y le susurro al oído:

-Vamos a la cama y me cuentas tu "plan macabro"-

Touya río con gracias mientras se levantaba y acariciaba de forma sugestiva la espalda de su amante y le dijo:

-Veraz…...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos días después*****

-Corporación Li-

Li Shaoran rara vez era sorprendido y pregunto a la Sra. Terada Rika por segunda vez:

-¿Cómo que viajo?-

-La señorita Kinomoto tramito sus vacaciones y decidió tomarse 3 meses-

-Ella no puede hacer tal cosa-

-Ya lo hizo, dejo un remplazo el Arq. Takashi Yamasaki la va suplir el está al tanto de sus proyectos-

-Gracias-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shaoran salió de la oficina de Sakura y frunció el ceño y dijo en voz alta:

-¿Cómo Sakura se va sin avisarme?-

Marco el N°1 donde tenía en discado rápido el móvil de Sakura y escucho la voz de la operadora que decía:

_**-El número que usted marco se encuentra fuera de aérea-**_

Entonces dijo en voz alta:

-¿Acaso salió del país?-

Ahora llamo a su pent-house y solo salió la contestadora que decía:

_**-Habla Sakura Kinomoto en este momento no te puedo atender, déjame por favor un corto mensaje, tus datos que cuando pueda te devolveré la llamada, gracias-**_

Shaoran frunció el ceño de nuevo porque hasta ella había cambiado el mensaje de su contestadora y al sonar el pito que anunciaba que podía hablar le dejo un mensaje que decía:

-Sakura, soy Shoaran por favor llámame, gracias-

Ahora estaba molesto solo pudo decir en voz alta:

-¿Dónde está Sakura?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En Tokio-Japón*****

Eriol Hiragizawa se quedo perplejo porque de lejos pudo ver a la hermosa mujer que saludaba a su amante al recogerla en el aeropuerto.

Sonrío con malicia si bien no era bisexual ni heterosexual, la hermana menor de su amante era una mujer interesante, quizás el loco plan de su amante no sería difícil de llevar.

Ajenos a los pensamientos de Eriol, Touya se quedo perplejo, cuando invito a su hermana menor a Tokio pensaba encontrar una mujer delgada como su madrastra, si bien Nadeshiko era una mujer hermosa era pequeña y de contextura frágil, en cambio la mujer que tenía en frente era refinada, hermosa, con muy buena talla, curvas de ensueño era el tipo de mujer que es inevitable no verla, por un segundo sintió una leve punzada de celos, si bien confiaba en su amante, no conocía a su hermana, el se definía 100% homosexual, pero no pudo negar que su hermana menor le parecía atractiva, también noto que a pesar de sus delicadas facciones a nivel facial sus hermosos ojos verdes, estaban algo opaco se veía un poco triste y él le dijo en un tono suave:

-Hermana, no sabes la dicha que me das al conocerte-

Sakura miro al hombre imponente y solo se limito a sonreír tenuemente mientras le dijo en un tono suave:

-Gracias a ti por invitarme, tu llamada no pudo ser más oportuna-

Touya frunció el ceño y le dijo:

-¿Algún problema en particular?, no te conozco pero podría jurar que estás triste-

-No es nada-

-¿Mal de amores?-Pregunto su hermano con cuidado.

Sakura solo sonrío tristemente y Touya la abrazo y le dijo:

-Japón es un país pequeño pero hermoso y modestia aparte acá hay unos muy buenos partidos, tengo muchos amigos y amigas, veraz que haré que te olvides de tus problemas-

-Gracias…..hermano-Dijo Sakura con una leve incomodidad, después de todo Touya Kinomoto su medio-hermano era un completo desconocido para ella.

Touya no perdió el tiempo y llevo el equipaje de su hermana y la guio a su carro, un Audi modelo 2011, a lo lejos vio a su amante y le sonrío suavemente.

La primera fase del plan: Traer a su hermana menor a Japón. Lista.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**4.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**5.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	3. Falsa Felicidad

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Las notas iniciales del CP1 de la autora se van aplicar para este y los siguientes CP por lo que ya no hay la necesidad de repetirlos. **

**-Obsesión-**

**-Capítulo III-**

**-Falsa Felicidad-**

*****Pocos días después*****

**-LaQua Tokyo Dome City - Thunder Dolphin, Linear Gale (Japón)-**

A costa de su nuevo "hermano", porque el término medio-hermano no le gustaba a Sakura y en compañía del apuesto mejor amigo de Touya, ella estaba viviendo lo que no experimento de niña al tener una familia propia.

Los Li eran su familia del lado materno, pero ser primo/tíos no es lo mismo que padre/madre o hermanos y por primera vez entendió lo que son los lazos de sangre y le gusto mucho la idea de tener un hermano mayor.

Sakura los miro con el semblante divertido y dijo con emoción:

-Nissan, vamos a la montaña rusa-

Touya miro a Eriol, Eriol miro a Touya y ambos dijeron:

-¿Montaña rusa?-

-Sí, será divertido….vamos…..-

Eriol miro con reproche a su "amante secreto", mientras Sakura iba a comprar los ticket tan emocionada estaba de poder sentir la adrenalina, que no se dio cuenta que Eriol le susurro a Touya:

-Tu hermana se comporta como una niña de 3 años-

Touya sonrío nervioso y dijo:

-Escucha prometo compensarle, ha pasado por un momento difícil, quiero afianzar los lazos con ella, no será tan malo-

-No será tan malo!... Touya me duele todo el cuerpo, termine completamente estropeado por el último juego mecánico que subimos, pensé que íbamos a morir cuando nos lanzaron hacia abajo, fue horrible-

-***Risas divertidas*** Tienes razón yo también pensé que me iba a morir, pero fue divertido-

-Te lo juro Touya esto me la pagas, no entiendo como tu hermana quiere subirse a esos juegos después de todo lo que grito y créeme se que ella grito más que nosotros porque me quede sordo de escucharla aun me zumban los oídos, no entiendo si ella tiene miedo ¿Porque seguimos subiéndonos a esos juegos?, ella nos quiere matar...-

Touya iba decir algo pero Sakura grito emocionada:

-Tengo los ticket vamos, no pude contenerme compre para dar 3 vueltas seguidas, que emoción!..-

Eriol miro a Touya / Touya miro a Eriol y ambos estaban completamente pálidos siendo arrastrado por la joven mujer que en tres días los había torturado sin intención alguna.

Lo que ellos no sabía que a Sakura no le importaba nada , ella estaba falsamente feliz.

Dejo de llorar y se propuso reír lo más pudiera para olvidarse de la razón por la que dejo Hong Kong.

Ella sabía que debía superar su historia fallida "de amor" y que mejor forma que hacerlo estando en compañía y estando completamente ocupada.

Cuando venía del avión de Hong Kong a Tokio ella leyó un articulo que le llamo mucho la atención que decía:

Las propiedades que la risa tiene para nuestra salud son muy numerosas.

Es importante tener muy claro que la risa no es curativa sino terapéutica

A través de la risa:

-Hacemos ejercicio físico:

Ponemos en marcha unos 400 músculos, incluidos algunos del estómago que sólo ejercitas con la risa.

-Nos ayuda a relajarnos:

Los huesos de la columna vertebral y las cervicales, donde solemos acumular las tensiones, se estiran.

-Limpiamos nuestros ojos: Las carcajadas hacen vibrar la cabeza, despejan la nariz y el oído y activan nuestras glándulas lagrimales (con una buena carcajada es sencillo que nos lloren los ojos).

-Oxigenamos nuestros pulmones:

Entra el doble de aire en los pulmones (habitualmente introducimos 6 litros de aire, con una carcajada logramos introducir hasta 12) y la piel se oxigena más.

-Nos ayuda a estar más felices:

Activa el sistema neuroendocrino favoreciendo la producción de neurotransmisores o mediadores en el cerebro, que ayudan a un buen equilibrio psíquico de la persona.

Provoca gran serenidad, reduce la ansiedad, el estrés y aumenta la creatividad.

-Mejora nuestra calidad de vida:

La risa estimula el sistema nervioso y éste como respuesta una serie de sustancias, hormonas, que actúan sobre el sistema inmune fortaleciéndolo (estrés, ansiedad, depresión, etc).

Eso era lo que ella necesitaba, reír no necesitaba nada más.

Conocer a Touya fue un cambio radical y más ver la enorme Mansión Amamiya a las afuera de Tokio, hermosos jardines, fuentes, piscinas, una infraestructura moderna.

Touya le hablo de su vida y se dio cuenta que era una persona formal en su trato, inteligente, serio, apuesto con talento innato para la cocina /Ella no era tan buen en la cocina pero le gustaba mucho los dulces/ el primer día Touya le mostro su reserva exclusiva de dulces donde las "Gomitas" mas deliciosas de todo el mundo estaban ahí, bueno no todas pero era muy surtida, Sakura atraco la alacena, estaba fascina con los dulces.

Touya vino a suplantar ese vacío que sentía, conocer a una persona nueva era fascinante para ella, Touya le hablo sobre lo que había sido su vida, su infancia, como creció en fin, Sakura estuvo entretenida, esa noche el hizo una deliciosa cena para ella, fue un gesto lindo para ella y que ella valoro mucho porque era la primera vez que cenaba con su hermano.

Bajo la chimenea con una degustación fina de quesos y vinos Sakura le conto lo que había sido su vida en Hong Kong.

Ese mismo día conoció al mejor amigo de su hermano, un apuesto doctor Eriol Reed.

Entre bromas, relatos, Sakura se distrajo por completo.

El segundo día Touya sugirió mostrarle la cuidad, en los siguientes días iban hacer una agenda para visitar, museos, galerías, restoranes, centros comerciales, discotecas, actividades para personas adultas, a Sakura le gustaba esas actividades las había hecho toda su vida en Hong Kong pero esta vez quería algo diferente así que propuso:

-Deberíamos empezar haciendo cosas divertidas, que podíamos haber hechos de niños-

-¿Cómo qué?-Pregunto Touya extrañado.

-Lo que hacen los hermanos de pequeño, ir a montar bicicleta, andar en patines, ir a parque de diversiones y podemos llevar a Eriol, cosas así-

Touya miro a su hermana extrañado y le dijo:

-¿Quieres hacer cosas de niños?-

Sakura por primera vez en ese día le mostro una amplia sonrisa y le dijo:

-Lo que quiero es hacer las cosas de niños que me hubiera gustado hacer con mi "hermano"-

Ante la frase "mi hermano" Touya se congelo y compuso su expresión y dijo:

-Siempre quise tener una hermanita para molestarla y decirle monstro-

Ambos empezaron a reír y fue cuando la despistada de Sakura exclamo en un fingido enojo:

-Oye!...

Las risas se prolongaron por varios minutos más.

Ahora estaban los tres en la fila para ir a la enorme montaña rusa, en ese momento Touya pensó:

_-"Todo por el maldito dinero"-_

En cambio Sakura pensaba diferente, el temor, la adrenalina, la emoción de los juegos mecanicos surgió el efecto deseado, olvido temporalmente su conflicto emocional y dejo que la adrenalina la invadiera.

Además ver a su hermano y al apuesto amigo completamente aterrados, pálidos y a punto de vomitar le causo mucha gracia, porque ella estaba igual pero al mismo tiempo estaba emocionada como una niña porque cuando lo era nunca fue a un parque de diversiones debido a sus actividades sociales y su preparación como una Li, era actividades no apropiada, sobre todo para la futura señora Li.

Hizo una nota mental, haría una lista larga por no decir enorme de todas las cosas que quería hacer para poder hacerlas con su hermano y el mejor amigo de estas.

Hacer jumping iba encabezar la lista.

Ahora que realmente lo hiciera era otra cosa, pero valía la pena soñar y quizás en el momento si lo haga.

Esta vez quería dejar de ser la mujer organizada que planificaba todo con anterioridad, ella iba hacer las cosas en el momento, pero hizo la lista para que no se le olvide lo que quería hacer y puso en ella:

Hacer paracaidismo.

Ir de excursión.

Ir al acuario/Zoológico.

Bucear con los "tiburones blancos / Esos que no comen "humanos" o al menos eso creía ella/ o ballenas o algún pez grande".

Aprender a usar los patines de ruedas. Ella sabía usar los patines en hielo.

Aprender a manejar motocicleta.

Aprender a pescar pero en bote pequeño o canoa en un pequeño lago.

Aprender a cocinar, la ventaja Eriol y Touya cocinaba delicioso, ellos iban hacer sus profesores.

Jugar todo los juegos de mesas que no había jugado que no sea Monopolio ni Scrabble.

Tenía una larga lista que hacer.

Se moría por ir de compras con su "nuevo hermano" y que el cargue toda sus bolsas, molestar a su hermano, hacer que le lea "relatos" con él.

Ver una maratón de películas los géneros eran variados, pero como a ella le daba miedo las de terror y las de drama extremo ahora era buen momento de verlas y se iba agarrar fuertemente de los brazos de su hermano.

En fin sus actividades eran extensas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Hong Kong/China*****

No había pasado ni una semana de la "desaparición" de Sakura que Shaoran ya había puesto la denuncia ante la policía.

Sin contar con el mal humor que tenía todo los días desde que ella se "ausento" o la "secuestraron" según lo que él creía.

Los padre de Shaoran incluido Wei se mantuvieron a cierta distancia prudencial de él, porque estaba insoportable, su hermana y su esposo estaban en el interior de China para poder concretar un proyecto importante para la empresa, al no estar Sakura, Meiling se ocupo de la parte de hablar con el cliente porque si su hermano lo hacía tenía la certeza que con el mal humor que tenía lo iban a perder.

A pesar de la eficiencia del reemplazo de Sakura, el Arq. Takashi Yamasaki termino pagando los "platos rotos" y el mal humor de su jefe inmediato, porque Yamasaki no conocía como trabaja Shaoran y tenía fuertes diferencias.

Shaoran estaba acostumbrado a no decirle nada a Sakura porque a la hora de trabajar se conocían tan bien que ella siempre se anticipaba a sus planes, sin contar que lo consentía con su delicioso mocachino y galletas de chispas de chocolate, una de las escazas recetas que Sakura sabía preparar porque la cocina no era lo suyo.

Sin contar con todo lo extra que Sakura hacía por Shaoran, su ausencia marco una gran diferencia en la empresa porque salió a relucir en esos pocos días, lo mal humorado, exigente, cortante que era el "jefe", Sakura era el filtro de ahí que todo funcionaria bien, pero al no estar ella, el trabajo de las secretarias en especial la de Shaoran se complico porque a pesar de conocer al Sr. Li a nivel personal no tenía ni idea como tratarle, hasta para pedir su almuerzo tuvo problemas porque no sabía que le gustaba.

Shaoran/Sakura siempre comían juntos o cuando debía trabajar en la oficina, Sakura le daba las instrucciones a su secretaria como y que debía ordenar a la hora de comer, incluso Sakura era la que hablaba directo con los chef's desde su oficina, en pocas palabras era Sakura a la larga que decía, mandaba y daba las instrucciones por Shaoran.

Algo raro Sakura no sabía como cocinar pero ella sabía que era lo que no debía llevar la comida de Shaoran y que si a larga ella decía hasta que el debía comer.

Incluso Tomoyo tuvo un mal rato por culpa de Shaoran porque llego a su oficina de forma imprevista como "dueña por su casa", en otras palabras ingreso con toda naturalidad tomándose en nombre que era la prometida del dueño de la empresa y que ella podía ingresar al despacho de su prometido para esperarlo, todos sabían por política que ninguna persona entraba al despacho de Li Shaoran cuando él no estaba ni siquiera Sakura lo hacía y eso que Shaoran confiaba ciegamente en ella y sin embargo ella no lo hacía, además las tres cuartas parte del tiempo Shaoran pasaba en la oficina de ella, era una manera rara de trabajar el presidente casi nunca estaba en su despacho, al ver a su novia en su sillón revisando su laptop la boto, así de sencillo.

El estaba molesto.

El estaba furioso a su criterio, Sakura tomo una actitud irresponsable, hubiera preferido mil veces que ella le grite, lo insulte por ultimo lo golpee, no sería la primera vez, una vez cuando ambos discutieron porque Sakura quería irse a El Cairo y el a Dubai, por un viaje de negocios y placer, Shaoran no estuvo de acuerdo con el itinerario que ella planifico con meses de anticipación y a ultima hora quiso imponer su voluntad algo que Sakura no le gusto y se molesto tanto con el y de las iras le lanzo un libro grueso, sabía que no quería lastimarlo sin embargo lo dejo atontado por varios minutos, ya que de la fuerza del impacto le rompió la cabeza, pero claro Sakura se asusto tanto que hasta lo llevo al hospital, el término "ABC" que se le hacen a los carros le quedo corto, porque Sakura ordeno un examen completo, por ella lo dejaron ingresado un día completo en observación, claro que la compensación posterior de ser su enfermera privada con todo incluido valió la pena el golpe accidental que le dio, el punto era que él esperaba una reacción de ira/reproche de ella, no que se vaya sin decirle palabra alguna.

Lo más raro de la situación Li Shaoran no entendía:

-¿Por qué la ausencia prolongada de Sakura lo ponía de tan mal humor que sacaba la peor parte de su personalidad y lo afectaba tanto, que hasta con su prometida salio peleando y se supone que debía estar organizando con ella su boda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos horas después*****

*****Japón*****

Luego de haber disfrutado las aventuras en el parque de diversiones, ahora Sakura tenía la boca abierta y dijo:

-¿Dónde estamos?-

-Tú querías diversión diferente, bien esto es un bar alternativo-Dijo Eriol con diversión

-OMG... dos hombres besándose-Dijo Sakura de forma escandalosa mientras los señalaba.

-Qué vergüenza, Sakura no señales-Dijo Touya con reproche.

-Lo siento, es que ….uyyyyyyyyyyyyy…..mira ese chico como se baja, se esta restregando encima del otro, es un depravado-Decía Sakura con horror.

Eriol/Touya empezaron a reír abiertamente y Eriol dijo:

-Dijiste que querías algo alternativo-

Sakura ahora si río con diversión y dijo:

-Me entendiste mal, cuando dije: Vamos hacer algo alternativo, me refería algo similar al parque de diversiones, estaba pensando cómo ir al cine o al centro comercial para ir a comer algo no que me traigas a un bar alternativo-

Eriol y Touya se quedaron mirando y empezaron a reír abiertamente y Eriol finalmente dijo:

-Se me hizo raro que pidieras algo así, pero como eres extranjera-

-¿Qué me estas insinuando?-Dijo Sakura extrañada por el comentario.

-Lo que Eriol quiere decir es que pensaba al ser extranjera eres de menta abierta y te gustan estas cosas-

-Bueno la música esta súper, aunque ni idea quien cante...-Dijo Sakura en un tono pensativo.

-Oh eso es un clásico, hermanita: You spin me roud de "Dead or Alive" es un clásico para los Gay's-

-Oh si Peter Burns, tiene una voz, Dead o Alive es un grupo británico de los 80', sus expresiones en ese video son sexy, ahora esta horrible con toda esas cirugías que tiene, no sé porque se puso tanto botox, el era hermoso cuando era natural-Dijo Eriol

-Concuerdo contigo Eriol, ¿Has visto sus labios?, que horribles, aunque me mata su "voz", que talento tiene-Dijo Touya sin pensar.

-Oh Sakura esta parte me encanta: You spin me round, baby, I want to love, baby….-Canto Eriol sin pensar e imitando el baile y las expresiones principal del grupo Dead o Alive.

Sakura miro a Eriol y a Touya entre diversión/asombro y nerviosismos y les dijo:

-Se que esto que voy a preguntar no es apropiado dado que no los conozco pero: ¿Ustedes son Gay's?-

Sakura no quería ser indiscreta ni menos incomodarlos, pero se le hizo "extraño" que dos hombres completamente "varoniles" bailen de una forma tan ...le dio la impresión que sus movimientos no eran sugestivos sino "amanerado" , ademas sus pasos los estaban haciendo otras "parejas" en el lugar.

Ni ella baila así..."Tan bien y con tanta energía", incluso le dio la impresión que una de las expresiones de Eriol fueron algo femeninas, incluso mas femenina que las de ella.

Eriol/Touya que estaban imitando uno que otro movimiento de Peter Burns se pararón en seco y se miraron con una expresión que Sakura no supo descifrar y fue cuando ambos se dieron cuenta que sin tener la intención de hacerlo, se pusieron en completa evidencia ante ella.

-Creo que mejor nos vamos-Dijo Eriol.

-Si este lugar no es un ambiente para nosotros-Dijo Touya con su voz varonil.

Sakura los miro con curiosidad, tal vez se había equivocado cuando de pronto un "hermoso" El/Ell salió al escenario y dijo:

-Esto recién empieza, hoy tendremos a "Martin" con su sensual stripper, pero no viene sola "chicas" trae unos bombones importados de cada uno de los 5 continentes...Disfruten!-

Sakura abrió los ojos con diversión y desconcierto y dijo:

-Nunca he visto un stripper, váyanse ustedes yo me quedo-Dijo ella con emoción.

Touya miro a Eriol y este dijo por lo bajo:

-No sé cómo vamos arreglar esto a parte de ponernos en evidencia, ahora me siento como que somos mala influencia para tu "hermanita"-

-Es tu culpa por traernos acá-

Touya y Eriol se distrajeron un momento y notaron que Sakura ya no estaba y Touya dijo:

-¿Dónde se metió Sakura?-

Eriol también se preocupo pero antes de decir algo a pesar de la estridente música escucharon un mega-grito que les dijo:

-Chicos!...acá estoy-

Touya miro a Eriol y le dijo:

-Que rápida, ¿En qué momento llego tan adelante?-

-***Risas***….Mejor la alcanzamos Touya.

Sakura sabía que ese lugar no era para ella, pero como nunca había entrado a un bar alternativo decir que estaba fascina le quedaba corto, porque no era solo la música, la alegría contagiosa sin inhibiciones, el espectáculo, en si era un ambiente que no conocía pero la hizo olvidar de todo y de paso iba a ver "El show", si bien entre su lista no había contemplado incluir este tipo de diversión, hizo una segunda nota mental:

-El show de stripper's definitivamente lo iba ponerlo en su lista-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**3.- En mi perfil del Facebook he agregado los videos de este CP al que hago referencia. **

**4.-Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**5.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	4. Descubiertos por error

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Las notas iniciales del CP1 de la autora se van aplicar para este y los siguientes CP por lo que ya no hay la necesidad de repetirlos. **

**-Obsesión-**

**-Capítulo IV-**

**-Descubiertos por error-**

*****Pocos días después*****

**-Tokio/Japón-**

**-Sakura POV-**

Me quede perpleja, mi hermano besaba a Eriol de una forma "sugestiva", error mío de ingresar a la habitación de mi hermano sin tocar, no tengo problema con que sea Gay, lo que no entiendo es porque no me dijo que Eriol era su pareja.

-Lo lamento no fue mi intención-

-No es lo que piensas-Dijo Touya.

-Me retiro, disculpen- Necesitaba salir de la habitación e ir a los jardines un poco de aire fresco me haría bien.

Sakura iba pensativa que al estar al borde de la escaleras no se dio cuenta que su hermano Touya estaba detrás de ella.

Fue solo un minuto que sintió que la empujaron, rodo por las escaleras, lo siguiente que vio fue todo negro y el golpe al caer hizo que quede inconsciente por varios minutos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Eriol POV-**

Vi como Sakura rodaba por las escaleras, me asuste por varios segundos, cuando Touya salió de nuestra habitación nunca pensé que iba a lanzar a su hermana por las escaleras, se que nuestro plan inicial era engañar a su hermana, pero al conocer a Sakura estaba pensando en decirle a Touya que mejor cambiemos el plan y hablemos directo con ella para que nos ayude.

Me quede completamente en blanco y por unos segundos me aterre, mi novio no estaba jugando.

Creo que sentí miedo de él, lo mejor será seguir el plan como inicialmente estaba programado, aunque me siento un poco mal por Sakura, ella no se merece lo que vamos hacerlo.

Lo que me da algo de temor es pensar: Hasta donde somos capaces de llegar por el tema del dinero.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Touya POV-**

Por unos segundos me quede perplejo, no sé porque lance a mi hermana por las escaleras, pude ver el terror y la duda de mi novio detrás de mí, pero se me presento la oportunidad, no la iba a desperdiciar.

Además conocer a Sakura y pasar más tiempo con ella ya estaba empezando a tomarle cariño y no quería eso.

Siempre he pensado: El amor vuelve débil a las personas.

He notado que mi novio mira a mi hermana de manera extraña, siento celos de ella, aunque no la odie no iba a permitir que Eriol se enamore de ella y ante que mis planes se vinieran abajo, hice lo que tenía que hacer.

Ahora la 2da fase de mi plan se iba llevar a cabo, luego de que operemos a mi hermana, viene el post-operatorio, debo llamar a Espineel Reed quien es homeópata y de paso primo de mi novio, justamente por el conocí a Eriol, Espineel actualmente no ejerce porque esta apasionado con la investigación de fenómenos paranormales, y es un experto en técnicas de hipnosis, el me va ser el "favor" de "lavarle el cerebro a mi hermana.

Claro que el favor no es gratis, el pago es mi cuerpo, reconozco que Espineel me gusta mucho y ha sido mi amante por varios años, pero a diferencia de Eriol, Espineel no le gusta estar con un solo hombre a él le gusta la versatilidad, esa fue la razón por la que nos hemos separado, pero cuando el regresa a Japón siempre nos vemos así este yo o no con alguna pareja.

Lo nuestro es más sexual.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocas horas después*****

La ventaja de tener una casa grande y estar en el aérea de la medicina es que Touya tenía un: Laboratorio Clínico/Quirófano y por supuesto una habitación cómoda donde podía tener a su hermana para que se recupere de la "operación".

No era la primera vez que Touya/Eriol hacía operaciones puntuales y clandestinas.

Tenía un círculo cerrado en el que el confiaba y que se le pagaba muy bien por ayudarle, pero en esta ocasión el iba asistir a Eriol y de paso Espineel vendría en pocas horas para poder inducir a Sakura a un "lavado de cerebro moderno".

Luego de preparar a Sakura para la operación, llego a la parte que Touya le interesaba: El hipocampo.

-Muy bien Eriol es hora de cortarle parte del cerebro donde se aloja la memoria de Sakura-

-Lo sé y luego usamos la hipnosis para lavarle el cerebro-Dijo Eriol con convicción.

Aunque Touya lo miro y noto que Eriol tenía una mirada de duda, como si estuviera arrepintiéndose de lo que iba hacerlo a Sakura.

-¿Tienes los anillos?-Pregunto Eriol

-Por supuesto mi amor, todo está listo-

-¿Qué pasara son su trabajo? ¿Debemos regresar a Hong Kong?-

-No Eriol, ella no ha tomado vacaciones en años, puede quedarse en Japón durante dos meses mas y aprovechamos para que ella crea que eres su esposo, recuerda cuando estés allá tiene que hacerle firmar los papeles así tomaremos el dinero de ella-

-Lo único que no me gusta de tu plan Touya es que deberé fingir una vida marital con tu hermana-

Touya río con gracia, entonces le pregunto a Eriol:

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Nunca antes he llegado al Hipocampo es peligroso cercenarlo, puedo afectar su capacidad de aprendizaje, incluso puedo causar más daño de lo esperado, no quiero hacer esto-

-¿Entonces qué sugieres?-

-Voy aplicar electrochoques, que es un método de tortura que usaban los psiquiatras antes a sus pacientes con enfermedades mentales crónicas como la esquizofrenia u otras enfermedades que no se pueden tratar por métodos convencionales y luego ...pásame el contenido del contenedor azul-

-¿Qué tienes ahí?

-Varios betabloqueantes, los traje por si acaso, entre ellos están predomina el Propranolol que mezclado con otra sustancias he inyectado directo al Hipocampo y en dos puntos clave del cerebro de tu hermana a mediano plazo le va bloquear la memoria, antes de despertar, Espineel debe poner a trabajar sus técnicas y cuando ella esté consciente el trabajo estará listo, claro que una vez cada trimestre vamos a tener que inyectarla esta droga directo a su cerebro y ella no recuperara la memoria-

-Me gusta ese plan, para eso ya habremos hecho uso de la fortuna de mi hermana-

-Al final si quieres podemos darle una inyección letal que duerme su cerebro y si deseas podemos tomar sus órganos para venderlos-Dijo Eriol de una manera directa y Touya río con gracia y Eriol acoto rápidamente:

-Los órganos de tu hermana son una belleza, ganaríamos mucho dinero con ellos-

Eriol dijo las frases macabras con la finalidad que Touya no se de cuenta que el realmente no quería lastimar a Sakura, Eriol pensaba usar a la hermana de Touya y cuando su fortuna haya pasado a sus manos, vería la forma de desaparecer-la, sin que Touya se entere, ya bastante mal estaba haciendo en ayudar a su "novio", ayudar asesinar a su hermana no estaba en sus planes.

Ademas por alguna razón que no supo explicar a Eriol le gustaba Sakura.

Si bien ambos matasanos no cortaron el cerebro de Sakura, porque no se puede cortar el cerebro sin causarle daño, Eriol manipulo por medio de electrochoques y drogas el Hipocampo de Sakura.

El hipocampo es la parte del cerebro relacionada a la memoria y aprendizaje.

Las personas que han sufrido un daño extenso en el hipocampo pueden experimentar amnesia, es decir, la incapacidad para adquirir o retener nuevos recuerdos.

Las torturas aplicadas sobre todo en las Guerras y en pacientes con problemas mentales fueron las que usaron Eriol/Touya con Sakura.

Luego vino en la fase del post-operatorio "El lavado de cerebro" por medio de las técnicas de la "hipnosis" que no es más que "sugestionar" al "paciente" para CREER en algo que por lo general no es cierto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos días después*****

**-Sakura POV-**

Me sentía completamente extraña, no se con que me iba encontrar al llegar a Hong Kong, cuando desperté en casa de mi hermano en Tokio, mi "esposo" me dijo que lamentaba mucho haberse tropezado conmigo y que yo haya rodado por las escaleras, según el me rompí la cabeza y por eso el gran vendaje que tenía.

Debo decir que no recordaba nada, pero mi esposo que en ese momento mostro un rostro llego de angustia y mucha preocupación me dijo, que yo había ido a Tokio a conocer a mi hermano, me conto como había sido mi historia en Hong Kong y sobre mi "la idea errónea" de estar enamorada de mi primo, pero todo eso formo parte de mi pasado, al conocer a Eriol el mejor amigo de mi hermano, con quien a los pocos días de conocerle congeniamos muy bien y me case con él.

La verdad que Eriol era un amor, estoy segura que aunque no pueda recordarlo, lo amo, es muy atento conmigo, divertido, me cuida y cocina delicioso, ni hablar en la cama a pesar que nunca me presiono, es muy bueno en la "cama" cada vez que pienso en lo que hemos hecho no puedo evitar sonrojarme, me hace sentir especial.

Mi hermano también es divertido, creo que lo voy extrañar.

Ahora debo ir a Hong Kong porque ha pasado un mes de mi partida y necesito mis documentos personales para poderme cambiar definitivamente a Tokio y de paso voy a vender mis propiedades allá, mi esposo me dijo que era mejor dejar China atrás y empezar una nueva vida en Japón, sobre todo ahora que queremos tener un bebe, aunque él me dijo que era muy pronto para hacer planes porque primero quiere "enseñarme a disfrutar" los placeres carnales, la idea de tener un niño que se parezca a el me gusta mucho, además mi esposo es muy guapo, mi bebe sera muy lindo.

No se en que momento me perdí en mis pensamientos pero mi esposo llamo mi atención y me dijo:

-Mi amor llegamos, ¿En que piensas?-

-En que me muero de hambre-

***Risa divertidas***-Vamos a nuestro departamento y luego salimos a cenar dudo que tengamos comida en nuestro departamento-

-Claro- No pude evitar darle un beso en los labios, los labios de mi esposos son suaves, carnosos y muy adictivo, realmente creo que amo a este hombre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocas horas después*****

**-Al abrir el ascensor-**

-Sakura ¿Cuándo regresaste?, tienes mucho que explicar me tenías sumamente preocupado-

-Ah…..Señor Li …- Dijo Sakura algo extrañada, reconocía a Shaoran Li porque tanto Eriol/Touya le mostraron fotos de la Familia Li para que no la tomen por sorpresa al estar en Hong Kong.

-¿Señor Li?-Pregunto extrañado Shaoran, cuando un hombre extraño se acerco a Sakura en un gesto posesivo y le dio un beso en los labios a ella y el se quedo perplejo y pregunto:

-¿Sakura quien es este hombre?-

El hombre miro a Shaoran Li de pie a cabeza y sonrío abiertamente porque lo reconoció y sabía perfectamente quien era el y lo que significaba para su "falsa esposa" y dijo:

-Oh usted debe ser el señor Li, soy Eriol Reed soy el esposo de Sakura-

-¿Qué?-Pregunto con sorpresa Li Shaoran.

Eriol no se contuvo y sonrío con malicia por supuesto que Sakura no se dio cuenta porque estaba buscando el número de su departamento que le era familiar y su esposo tomo su mano y le mostro la hermosa alianza como el solitario de compromiso y le dijo:

-Sakura es mi esposa, ella se caso conmigo en Japón-

-¿Qué?- Shaoran no pudo evitar estar perplejo y la miro a Sakura directamente esperando ver alguna duda en sus ojos o descubrir si había alguna mentira y ella dijo en un tono suave pero firme:

-Eriol es mi esposo, me case con el cuando estuve en Tokio-

-¿Qué tú hiciste qué?- Li Shaoran le contesto con reproche estaba a punto de perder la compostura cuando Sakura le dijo:

-Si me disculpa debemos retirarnos-

-Mi amor-Llamo su atención Eriol quien la beso suavemente en los labios y le susurro al oído para malestar de Shaoran Li.

-Adelántate ya te alcanzo-

-Ok cielo, buen día Señor Li, permiso-

Shaoran le parecía irreal la forma como Sakura estaba actuando delante de el, esa no era la "Sakura" que el conocía e iba a ir detrás de ella, cuando el hombre de cabellos negros lo tomo del brazo y le dijo:

-Aléjate de mi esposa-

Shaoran lo miro con odio y se zafó de su agarre y Eriol le dijo:

-Tú eres parte de su pasado, ahora su presente soy yo y no quiero verte cerca de ella ¿Te quedo claro?-

-Tú no puedes…-

-Soy su esposo, te guste o no, mantente lejos-

Shaoran Li lo miro con odio puro y no bajo la mirada hasta que vio que el "instruso" ingreso al pent-house de su prima, de su Sakura y solo dijo, mientras presiono el botón para llamar al ascensor con rabia:

-Esto no se queda así-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**4.- El Álbum de Fotos esta actualizado en mi perfil de Facebook.**

**5.- Para no hacer pesada la lectura esta vez no me adentre en temas médicos pero si te interesa conocer sobre: El cerebro y la memoria / El hipocampo / La hipnosis entre otros temas puntuales que toque puse en mi perfil del Facebook, los documentales, recuerden que todo es ficción. **

**6.-Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer la mini-historia. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	5. Cuando no sabes lo tiene

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Las notas iniciales del CP1 de la autora se van aplicar para este y los siguientes CP por lo que ya no hay la necesidad de repetirlos. **

**-Obsesión-**

**-Capítulo V-**

**-Cuando no sabes lo tiene-**

*****Hong Kong-China*****

Meiling y su esposo Ariel Amamiya, se sorprendieron al saber por boca de Shaoran Li que Sakura Kinomoto ahora había vuelto de Japón y la sorpresa que no venía solo sino con su "esposo".

Ellos rara vez eran curiosos, pero Sakura era una persona importante para ellos, por lo que apenas supieron la notician llamaron a Sakura a su móvil y fue una sorpresa que ella les conteste de una manera tan formal, distante pero se notaba que estaba muy feliz y eso los lleno de mayor curiosidad porque Meiling y Ariel conocían los sentimientos de Sakura para Shaoran y esperaban notarla afectada por el "compromiso de Shaoran con Tomoyo".

La Sakura que ellos conocía era una persona que daba todo por Shaoran y sabían que poco y más estaría al borde del suicidio por el, pero su alegría los sorprendió.

Meiling no perdió tiempo y se auto-invito al almuerzo y para su sorpresa Sakura acepto encantada para poder conversar con ella.

La pareja Amamiya quedo perpleja con la pareja Reed porque Eriol/Sakura tenían una química impresionante sin contar con los planes que tenían.

Meiling se sorprendió al saber de cómo se conoció la pareja en Tokio, de saber del accidente de su prima pero de ver lo feliz y enamorada que se mostraba.

Ariel en cambio congenio muy bien con el supuesto esposo de Sakura y se presento como el abogado de la misma, ya que Ariel como su familia eran los que veían la parte legal de la Familia Li.

Pero la noticia que más los sorprendió eran los planes de ser padres y mudarse permanentemente a Tokio.

Ambos notaron que Sakura estaba completamente diferente y eso los intrigo sobre todo cuando hablaron de su familia, como Sakura creo con ellos, y cuando llegaron al tema de Shaoran notaron que Sakura no mostró esa emoción y ese sentimiento de amor que siempre se reflejaba en su mirada.

Meiling siempre le decía a Sakura que lo suyo no era amor sino obsesión que si ella se diera cuenta que ese amor enfermizo que tenía por Shaoran no la dejaba experimentar el verdadero amor, ella sería una mujer feliz.

Ahora Sakura estaba feliz y Meiling se alegro mucho por ella, porque a parte de ser su prima era su mejor amiga.

Eriol Reed le dio muy buena impresión, tal vez era el hombre adecuado para su prima.

Sin darse cuenta la tarde se hizo noche, el almuerzo termino en cena, y en una agradable velada para las dos parejas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocas horas después*****

**-En la Mansión Li-**

Todos se quedaron perplejos y a pesar del malestar de Shaoran Li quien estaba con su prometida, su padre pregunto:

-¿Cómo que Sakura se caso?-

-No sé qué decirte padre-

-En ese caso deberíamos hacer una cena en honor al matrimonio de Sakurita-Dijo Ieran con calma, a pesar de la sorpresa de la noticia Ieran no pudo evitar sentir algo de preocupación necesitaba conocer al esposo de su sobrina política y saber si era el indicado para ella.

Ella al igual que su esposo siempre tuvieron la esperanza que su hijo se enamore de su sobrina, la haga su esposa pero eso no iba a pasar y ahora Sakura se casaba de la noche a la mañana, ambos estaban preocupados por ese matrimonio acelerado.

Se preguntaban internamente :

_- "¿Que paso?, Si Sakura hace pocos días moría de amor por su hijo, era un secreto a voces"-_

Se perdieron en sus pensamientos hasta que finalmente Shaoran los interrumpió y en voz alta acoto:

-¿Qué?-Dijo con reproche Shoaran iba a refutar cuando su hermana Meiling ingreso de forma intempestiva y les dijo a sus padres:

-OMG Sakurita se caso con un japonés y es muy guapo y no solo eso están haciendo planes de tener un bebe ¿Pueden creer eso?-

-¿Qué ELLA NO PUEDE….Sharon se quedo callado al ver la mirada de todos y su prometida le dijo:

-No sé porque te molestas, ¿Deberías estar feliz por tu prima o no?-Pregunto extrañada Tomoyo.

Ariel ingreso a la sala y dijo:

-Su esposo se llama Eriol Reed es un reconocido neurocirujano y se ve que tiene una química sorprendente con Sakurita, me agrado el esposo de ella-

-¿Cómo te puede agradar a una persona que no conoces?-Dijo Shaoran con un tono mortal.

Tomoyo miro a su prometido y Meiling intervino y dijo:

-No deberías enojarte Shaoran, tu deberías sentirte feliz por nuestra prima-

-No conocemos al sujeto, que tal si es un estafador-

Tomoyo frunció el ceño y dijo:

-Mi amor entiendo tu malestar, pero tu reacción es extraña-

-No tiene nada de extraño, ella es mi prima y mi mejor amiga, no puede venir de la noche a la mañana y casarse con un extraño-

-Lo mejor será llamar a mi sobrina y pedirle que nos presente a su esposo-

Mientras la familia Li hacía planes Shaoran miro a Wei y le hizo una seña y salió del lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos minutos después*****

Shaoran ingreso al despacho y al cerrar la puerta detrás de el exclamo mal humorado:

-Maldita sea odio a ese sujeto-Decía Shoaran con frustración iba tomarse una copa con Brandy, cuando Wei ingreso al despacho y le dijo:

-Señor Li ¿Me mando a llamar?-

-¿Quiero que averigües quien es ese sujeto que dice ser el esposo de Sakura?

Wei lo miro con desconcierto y Shoaran le dijo:

-No pienso dejar que ningún hombre se aproveche de mi prima-

-Eso va ser un problema ahora-

-¿Por qué?-

-En pocos días la señora Sakura y su esposo se van de viaje y según entendí planean irse a vivir de forma permanente a Japón-

-¿Qué?, Sakura no puede hacer eso, ella tiene que trabajar, ¿En que está pensando acaso se volvió loca?- Exclamo furioso Shaoran mientras lanzaba la copia con el Brandy que apenas había tocado.

Wei se sobresalto cuando vio a Shaoran salir del despacho y pregunto:

-Señor, ¿Qué a hacer?-

-Ella me va escuchar, no es posible que "ayer" me diga que me ama y "hoy" venga casada con un sujeto que apuesto que ni conoce, ¿Qué le pasa?-

Wei lo tomo por el brazo y le dijo:

-Por favor no haga ninguna locura, además esta su prometida aquí-

Shaoran miro a Wei con reproche y dijo:

-Me olvide de Tomoyo, tienes razón mejor me calmo-

Wei lo miro con interés y Shaoran dijo:

-De igual manera quiero que averigües todo sobre Eriol Reed, ¿Por qué se caso con mi prima?, aquí hay algo que no me cuadra en esta historia y quiero saberlo-

-Está bien, ¿Algo más?-

-Iré a mi habitación, avísame ¿Cuándo va ser la cena?, ...en honor a mi prima y ese que dice ser su esposo- Dijo Shaoran con amargura.

-Así lo hare señor, permito-

Al salir Wei, Shaoran respiro pesadamente y solo pudo decir en voz alta:

-No se supone que ella me ama y va y se casa con el primero que se le cruza, ¿Qué diablos esta pasando?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**4.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**5.- Les lanzo los mini-avances de los siguientes CP's: **

Shaoran se quedo perplejo ante la escena erótica que tenía en frente era su Sakura con el pecho desnudo siendo besado por ese "sujeto"…..

-Quítate de ella, maldita bastardo…..

-Eh…..Sakura se quedo perpleja, Li Shaoran había ingresado a su sala sin su autorización y quito a su esposo de ella y encima le cayó a golpes.

Eriol fue sorprendido por el primer golpe pero puso sus manos y logro levantarse, lo siguiente que hizo fue usar sus piernas para hacer caer a su oponente.

Sakura se cubrió como pudo y trato….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Maldita sea Eriol ¿Te acostaste con mi hermana?, eso no estaba en nuestros planes-Exclamo furioso Touya.

-Tenía que hacerlo Touya-

-Te acostaste con mi hermana y encima le preñas, maldita sea me engañaste Eriol-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Sakura, ¿Qué pasa?-

-Me duele un poco la cabeza, yo…De pronto una imagen incoherente vino a la cabeza de Sakura

-Sakura!...Meiling se alerto al ver a su prima desplomarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Lo sabía, ustedes le mintieron a Sakura-Dijo Shaoran con furia

-Aparte Eriol-Grito Touya

-Baja el arma Touya-

-Maldita sea, apártate de ella …Voy acabar con esto de una vez y por todas…..-Grito Touya con furia y acoto rápidamente:

-No te muevas Li que eso no es asunto tuyo…..

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	6. Amargura y planes a futuro

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**-Obsesión-**

**-Capítulo VI-**

**-Amargura y planes a futuro-**

*****En alguna parte de Hong Kong-China*****

Shaoran Li rara vez empezaba su día con problemas, pero desde que Sakura días atrás había vuelto con su flamante, supuesto y nuevo esposo, él no podía explicar porque sus emociones negativas se activaban de forma irracional cuando veían a la mujer que hace pocas semanas atrás le profesaba su amor abiertamente y ahora hacía planes con otro hombre que no era él.

Debía ir por su prometida para ver el salón donde iban a contraer nupcias, de pronto sus planes de bodas se vieron opacado por la feliz pareja Reed-Kinomoto.

Ahora vio con reproche la carta que Sakura, su mejor amiga, su prima le daba y dijo en un tono neutral disimulando su expresión de enojo:

-¿Qué significa esto Sakura?-

-Es mi carta de renuncia-

-¿Por qué…

-Mi esposo y yo vamos a radicar a Japón-

-¿Qué…es una decisión apresurada a mi criterio…..

-Disculpe que le diga pero su opinión no me interesa, ahora si me permite debo recoger mis cosas, tenga buen día Señor Li-

Si antes Shaoran no estaba molesto ahora estaba completamente indignado de ver el trato distante de Sakura pero lo que más le hacía hervir la sangre era la felicidad que ella proyectaba cuando estaba con su supuesto esposo.

Era completamente desagradable para el.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos minutos después*****

Una llamada internacional se llevaba a cabo entre Eriol y su 1er. Amante: Touya Kinomoto y fue cuando este dijo:

-¿Cómo van las cosas en Hong Kong…..

-He conocido al abogado de Sakura, Ariel Amamiya al igual que la esposa de este que es Meiling Li es prima de Sakura y la hermana de Li Shaoran-

-¿Qué te parece el sujeto…hablo de Li Shaoran..

-Va ser un problema, me mira con el semblante serio, lo estoy manteniendo al margen…..

-¿Cuándo regresas?-

-Pronto, convencí a Sakura hagamos planes para tener un bebe pero que no lo tengamos aquí en China sino en Japón….

-¿Y eso…

-Es para convencerla de que debemos empezar un familia en Japón, hoy ella renuncio a la Firma de los Li y más tarde va hablar con su abogado para poder cambias sus cuentas y moverlas en Japón….

-Mmmm…

-¿Qué pasa Touya…

-Eso del bebe no estaba en mis planes, ¿Eriol que estás haciendo?-

-Confía en mí, todo es una fachada para que Sakura tenga la certeza que la amo y que quiero hacer planes a futuros con ella, es lo que hacen las parejas cuando se casan-

-¿Cómo va su tratamiento?-

-Controlada, no te preocupes ella no va recordar nada, ahora te dejo porque debo pasar a recogerla tengo una comida con ella y su familia en la Mansión Li-

-Esta bien mi amor, te llamo….

-No Touya es preferible que yo te llame…..no podemos arriesgarnos que ella se de cuenta que hablo contigo, te llame ahora porque ella no esta-

-Entiendo, entonces cuando vengas nos podremos al día.

-Claro mi amor, besos…..

Al cerrar Eriol el móvil dijo en voz alta:

-No te pondré en bandeja de plata a tu hermana Touya, ella no ira conmigo a Japón, una vez que tenga su dinero nos iremos a otra parte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocas horas después*****

-En una de las tiendas de lujos de artículos varios en Hong Kong-

Tomoyo y una fastidia Meiling estaban teniendo un mal rato sobre todo cuando Meiling le dijo:

-¿Vas a decorar la habitación principal en tonos pasteles…..

-Claro, además debo ver todo en colores rosas, blancos y…..

-A Shaoran no le gusta esos colores, a el le gusta el verde, azul, colores neutrales, además…..

-Por favor no voy a decorar mi Mansión en un tono tétrico y Verde que color tan horrible!...

-¿Mansión, pensé que vivirían en un pent-house…

-Claro que no!...quiero una Mansión al estilo victoriano completamente clásico…

-A mi hermano no le gustan las mansiones, siempre se quejaba de que nuestra casa era demasiado enorme para nosotros, ¿Tomoyo has hablado con él sobre….

-El dijo que yo escogiera mi regalo de bodas y quiero una Mansión al estilo victoriano y los carros quiero todos como los que usa la Reina de Inglaterra …..

-¿Bentley….ese tipo de carro no le gusta a mi hermano es prefiere los carros deportivos …..

-Por favor Meiling soy yo la que voy armar lo que será nuestro hogar, no interfieras.

Meiling la miro con reproche y le dijo:

-Como tu desees futura cuñadita!…..

-No me digas así Meiling solo dime Tomoyo, sigamos, más tarde me reuniré con el arquitecto que va diseñar las fuentes…..

-¿Qué…..pero si mi hermano es …..

-No quiero que tu hermano decore mi Mansión, quiero algo clásico…..

Shaoran y Ariel llegaron en el preciso momento que las chicas estaban por discutir lo del salón donde se iba a realizar la boda, aprovechando que Tomoyo estaba en el móvil, Meiling se dirigió hacia su esposo y después de saludarlo con un cálido beso miro de manera mortal a su hermano a quien ni se molesto en saludar y le dijo:

-Tu futura esposa quiera de regalos de bodas una Mansión al estilo victoriano…..

-¿Qu…Shaoran no pudo decir nada cuando Meiling le dijo en un tono mortal:

-Ella quiere un carro limosina como el que usa la Reina de Inglaterra, no se de donde sacaste a esta mujer pero sus gustos son tan superficiales que dudo que pasen del mes de casados, tu matrimonio va ser un completo fracaso…..

Shaoran se quedo perplejo y Ariel no dijo nada porque su esposa rara vez se enojaba y ella dijo en un tono serio:

-Si no es porque eres mi hermano, dejaría esto botado-Dijo entre dientes Meiling y acoto rápidamente antes de salir:

-Si tu futura esposa fuera Sakurita, ella ya hubiera tenido todo listo y tu solo te hubieras acercado a firmar el acta, porque si hay una mujer que conoce tus gustos al revés y al derecho es ella y no estaría perdiendo el tiempo escogiendo edredones rosas…..No pongas esa cara la habitación principal de los esposos Li-Daidoji será rosa, que desagradable!...Te advierto si te casas con esa mujer, no pienses que ire a visitarte a tu fabulosa mansión…...Me voy ya perdí mucho tiempo para nada-

Meiling salió del lugar y su esposo detrás de ella, dejando a un perplejo hombre de negocios atrás y al darse la vuelta vio a Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa venir hacia él y le dijo:

-Mi amor vamos a ver el salón de eventos donde nos vamos a casar, tiene capacidad para 1000 personas-

Shaoran frunció el ceño y dijo:

-¿1000 Personas…

-Claro mi amor nuestra boda tiene que ser por todo lo alto, vamos hay muchos preparativos que revisar.

Shaoran no dijo nada pero el semblante serio de su rostro lo decía todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocas horas después*****

**-En la Mansión Li-**

**-**Señora Li, Señor Li la cena estuvo deliciosa-Dijo Eriol con una sonrisa suave.

-Por favor Eriol llámenos Ieran y a mi Hien-

-Gracias tíos, realmente amo la cocina de Wei, felicitaciones Wei te luciste con la cena-

-Gracias Señorita Sakura…..perdón Señora Reed?

***Risas divertidas***-Wei por favor para ti siempre seré Sakura-

Mientras Wei sonrío de forma divertida, Ariel se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿Qué planes a futuro tienen…

-Mi esposa y yo nos vamos a mudar a Japón porque queremos ser padres-Dijo Eriol mientras le daba un suave beso a su esposa en los labios.

-Eriol!...Dijo Sakura avergonzada de ser besada por parte de su supuesto esposo ante sus tíos y en presencia de Ariel y su prima.

Meiling sonreía con gracia y le dijo:

-Prima, quítate a dormir hoy mañana tendremos un delicioso desayuno ¿Qué dices…

Sakura miro a su esposo y este movió la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo y dijo:

-Nos quedamos siempre y cuando me permitan hacer el desayuno…..

***Risas divertidas***…Sakura no pudo evitar reír al ver las expresiones de horror/asombro de sus tíos y de Wei y fue cuando Eriol intervino y le dijo:

-Le enseñe a Sakura a preparar algunas recetas pero yo estaré con ella mañana y también la ayudare….

Las risas no se hicieron esperar y la cena siguió unas horas más entre contar anécdotas de:

-¿Cómo Sakura creció en la Mansión Li…...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos minutos después*****

Eriol se quedo perplejo la habitación se su supuesta esposa era como un mini-departamento y dijo:

-¿Esta es tu habitación mi amor….

-Si, ¿Te gusta….

-Estoy impresionado…

-Deberías ver mi closet…

-Me gusta esta mini-sala se ve muy cómoda, tienes una vista…..Eriol se quedo sin habla al sentir a su esposa encima de él y esta la susurro de forma sugestiva:

-Podemos darle otro uso a la sala-

***Risas divertidas*** Eriol se tomo el tiempo en responderle el beso impregnado de lujuria que su supuesta esposa le dio, hasta que se decidió por empezar lamer su cuello, mientras sus hábiles manos iban bajando la prenda que la cubría, la noche aun empezaba para ellos …...

Lo que ninguno de los dos fue se percataron al estar inmerso en sus besos y caricias fue la forma como se abrió la puerta de par en par.

Shaoran que recién llegaba a la Mansión Li y fue notificado que la supuesta pareja de esposos se iba quedar esa noche en la casa de sus padres al ingresar a la habitación de Sakura, se quedo perplejo ante la escena erótica que tenía en frente era su Sakura con el pecho desnudo siendo besado por ese "sujeto"…..otro hombre que ...

Sintió como la sangre le empezó a hervir.

Estaba enojado, muy enojado y fue cuando dijo en un tono mortal:

-Quítate de ella, maldita bastardo…..

-Eh…..Sakura se quedo perpleja, Li Shaoran había ingresado a su sala sin su autorización y quito a su esposo de ella y encima le cayó a golpes.

Eriol fue sorprendido por el primer golpe pero puso sus manos y logro levantarse, lo siguiente que hizo fue usar sus piernas para hacer caer a su oponente.

Sakura se cubrió como pudo y solo pudo decir:

-BASTA!...Sepárense….AYUDA!...

Sakura se vistió como pudo mientras seguía gritando y fue cuando Hien/Ariel que estaban mas cerca , ingresaron a la habitación de Sakura que estaba con las puertas abiertas y fue cuando vieron con horror:

Li Shaoran y Eriol Reed peleando como si fueran dos tipos callejeros.

Wei que venía con el té para la señora Ieran al notar a las mujeres alarmadas fue a la habitación de Sakura y noto como Hien trataba de contener a su hijo y Ariel a Eriol pero ambos hombres eran fuertes se zafaban y daban patadas, puñetes…

-Ya Basta!...Shaoran / Eriol…

Ieran ingreso a la habitación y junto con Meiling sacaron a Sakura quien estaba desesperada por su esposo fue cuando sintió que le falto el aire de todo lo que grito y lo siguiente que escucho fue:

-Sakura!...

Fue cuando Sakura se desmayo en los brazos de Meiling que Shaoran/Eriol pararon de pelear pero se miraban con odio y fue cuando Eriol dijo:

-¿Qué le paso a mi esposa…

-Aléjate de ella….-Dijo Shaoran

Eriol iba a salir pero Shaoran lo tomo de la camisa y a pesar que ambos había sido fuertemente agarrados por Hien/Ariel y Wei se puso en el medio, ambos hombres tenía la intención de seguir peleando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	7. Sospechas

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**-Obsesión-**

**-Capítulo VII-**

**-Sospechas-**

**-¡Sakura!-**

Ante el grito de los tíos de Sakura alertando el desmayo de la joven castaña, Eriol logro zafarse de Shaoran y poco le importo si estaba golpeado llego hacia Sakura y trato de despertarla, gracias a que Wei fue al baño haber alcohol lograron traerla en sí.

Eriol dijo en un tono mortal:

-Sakura, mi amor, vamos a nuestro departamento-

Sakura estaba aturdida y movió la cabeza en un gesto positivo, se permitió ser tomaba en brazos de su supuesto esposo y salieron de su habitación.

Hien miro a su hijo y le dijo en un tono impregnado de reproche:

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?-

Shaoran no contesto y salió del lugar, estaba enojado, ignoro a todos e ingreso a su habitación dando un fuerte portazo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Shaoran POV-**

-¡Maldita sea!. ¿Qué diablos me pasa?. ¡ODIO a ese sujeto!

Shaoran empezó a marcar un número que le era familiar y dijo:

-Detective Rui Terada, buenas noches-

-Señor Li, ¡Qué sorpresa!-

-Tengo un trabajo para usted, ¿Continúa en Japón?-

-Sí pero voy a viajar en dos días a Hong Kong-

-¿Puede extender sus días allá?-

-¿Necesita algo de Japón?-

-Necesito el historial de una persona y averiguar sobre otra-

-Deme los detalles-

-Quiero saber todo sobre el Dr. Eriol Reed hasta donde sé, él es un neurocirujano y Touya Kinomoto quien es medio-hermano de Sakura Kinomoto Li, mi prima-

-Deme 48 horas no necesito más-

-Gracias Terada-

-Maldita sea!. No pienso esperar que Wei me de la información que necesito.

**-¡TOC-TOC!-**

-Adelante-

-Hola Shaoran-

-¿Tomoyo, qué haces aquí?-

-Sé que es tarde, pero estaba abajo cuando escuche los gritos, ¿Por qué golpeaste al marido de tu prima?-

-Tomoyo, eso no es asunto tuyo, NO preguntes-

Tomoyo frunció el ceño y le dijo:

-Actúas como un hombre celoso-

-NO estoy celoso, solo no quiero que mi prima sea vuelta por un estafador, no conocemos al sujeto y ella va a Japón y de la noche a la mañana se casa con un desconocido-

-¿Es sólo eso Shaoran?-

-¡Si!

-Mmmm….Tomoyo ronroneo y se acerco a su prometido y le dijo en un tono meloso y sugestivo:

-¿Entonces por qué no olvidamos el incidente y nos divertimos un rato?-

-Tomoyo estoy cansado-

-¡Shaoran!-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Eso quiero saber yo, ¿Qué te pasa?, desde que tu prima regreso con su nuevo esposo estas insoportable, me evitas, no me tocas-

-Una cosa no tiene nada que ver con lo nuestro-

-Te dejare solo, mañana tengo cita con la modista, de ahí quiero ver el tema de los anillos, oh se me paso por alto, en lugar de comprar una Mansión Victoriana quiero construirla a mis gustos, mañana tenemos una cita con el Arq. Leónidas Plaza , él es un español que ….

-¡ESPERA!. ¿Cuándo hablamos que íbamos a vivir en una Mansión y por qué vas a contratar a un arquitecto cuando tu prometido es un ARQUITECTO-

-Pero es mi regalo de bodas, tú dijiste que…..

-¡SAL!-

-¿Qué?-

-Sal ahora mismo de mi habitación-

Tomoyo lo miro con reproche y salió en completo silencio y Shaoran dijo en voz alta:

-¿En qué estaba pensando cuando le propuse matrimonio a esta mujer?, Mansiones al estilo Victoriano ¿Qué mierd!"#$ es todo esto?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En Tokio*****

Un hombre de cabellos negros-azulados iba de un lugar a otro en su estudio, eran cerca de las 4:00Am y Eriol en todo el día no lo había llamado y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué ERIOL no has llamado, Qué estás haciendo en Hong Kong?-

El hombre empezó a divagar y se sirvió una copa de Brandy y finalmente dijo:

-Creo que es hora de ir a Hong Kong, mi instinto me dice que algo no está bien-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Al día siguiente*****

Independientemente del malestar por el dolor físico causado Eriol al despertarse vio su móvil y noto las llamadas perdidas de Touya y un corto mensaje que decía:

_-¿Cuándo van a regresar a Japón?-_

Decido apagar su móvil y noto a la mujer que dormía a su lado, sin prima y con calma fue a la cocina a preparar un ligero y delicioso desayuno mientras pensaba:

_-" Esto se está complicando "-_

***Bostezos suaves***-Buenos días mi amor, ¿Te duele?-

-No mi amor, ya paso ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Con sueño pero no podía seguir en la cama, me levante con unas ganas de tomar Yogurt de Mora con cereal-

-No hay Yogurt de Mora hay de fresas y durazno-

-No yo quiero mora-

-¿Deseas que vaya a comprar?-

-Hay un mini-market en el subterráneo podemos pedir a domicilio-

-¿Estará abierto?-

-Claro atiende las 24 horas, hare el pedido-

-Listo yo preparare el desayuno ¿Deseas Huevos?-

-¡NO!-

-¿Omelet, Pancake, café, Qué te preparo?-

-Nada cielo, come tu, yo pediré el yogurt, cereales, o lo que si quiero es fruta-

-Listo, ya lo hago ¿Qué quieres comer?-

-Moras-

Eriol miro con interés y abrió los ojos y dijo:

-¿Tienes antojos de comer MORAS?-

Sakura sonrío y dijo con tranquilidad:

-Si es raro, usualmente no como moras porqué no me gustan-

-¿Será posible?-

-¿Qué sucede Eriol?-

-El desmayo de ayer y hoy los antojos por las moras ¿No estarás embarazada?-

-¿Tú crees?-

-No hemos usado protección, ¿Usas algún método anticonceptivo?-

-No recuerdo-

-Llamemos al mini-market y pidamos una prueba de embarazo casera y si sale positivo vamos al médico con una prueba de sangre que es 100% confiable nos ratifica el resultado-

-¿No será mejor ir al médico aprovechando que estoy en ayunas?-

-Es temprano, ¿Tienes un médico de cabecera?-

-Claro-

-Entonces me tomo una taza de café y te acompaño-

-Llamare a la Dra. Kaho Misuki-

-Listo-

Eriol disimulo su nerviosismo y mientras Sakura fue a al baño se tomo su tiempo en marcarle a su amante y le dijo:

-No te he llamado porque ayer Li Shaoran, el primo de tu hermana me golpeo y me dejo mal-herido- Dijo Eriol con seriedad.

-¿Cómo estás, Porque te golpeo?-

-Adolorido pero no paso a mayores, creo que Li sospecha de mi y no cree que sea el esposo de su prima, ha estado hostil y va ser un problema para nuestros planes-

-¿Cuándo regresas a Japón?-

-Pronto Touya estamos dejando todo arreglado para que Sakura deje todo liquidado en Hong Kong y podernos trasladar a Japón pero antes ella quiere viajar al exterior-

-¿Cómo así?-Pregunto Touya con el ceño fruncido.

-Dice que como no recuerda nuestra Luna de Miel quiere recrearla-

***Gruñido***

-Vamos mi amor no desconfíes de mí, es necesario que ella confíe 100% para que yo podamos usar su fortuna-

-Pero no quiero que te acuestes con ella-

-Aunque lo haga eso no va cambiar lo que soy y lo que siento por ti, es un sacrificio necesario- Mintió de forma descarada Eriol.

-No quiero que te acuestes con ella, usa las técnicas de hipnosis y la medicina que te di-

-Lo estoy haciendo- Aunque Eriol internamente pensaba que si Sakura estaba embarazada iba dejar de suministrarle las pastillas porque eran fuertes y podría malograr el "Futuro embarazo".

-¿Eriol estás ahí?-

-Si, por favor mantén la calma, cuando pueda te llamo, ¿Por cierto recibiste los USD10,000,000.00 qué Sakura te transfirió?-

-Si voy empezar a sanear las empresas para salvarlas-

-Mmmm…..Creo que antes que pagar todo el dinero en deudas mejor has un plan de pago y no gastes todo vamos a necesitar dinero para capitalizarnos-

-Lo tengo claro, ¿Acaso me estás diciendo como manejar mis empresas?-

-¡NO!. Solo quiero que está vez no te equivoques y no mal gastes el dinero de tu hermana-

-No lo voy hacer-

-Hablamos….¿Cielo con qué vestido se me ve mejor?...Touya te llamo en tres días, cambio y fuera-

Touya se quedo con el teléfono en la mano y estaba molesto por varias razones:

1ro.-Eriol le corto la llamada-

2do.-El tono dulce y empalagoso que uso su hermana con su amante no le gusto-

3ro.-Eriol fue evasivo a su criterio, lo conocía bastante bien como para haber detectado segundas intenciones en esa llamada de Eriol.

Mientras tanto Eriol miro a Sakura y le dijo:

-Me gusta el vestido de color azul, se te ve sexy-

-¡Gracias!-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Me siento nerviosa-

-Tranquila, independientemente cual sea el resultado voy estar ahí para ti-

-Gracias cielo-

Eriol le dio un corto beso a Sakura en los labios y salió del lugar, tenía que tomar un baño rápido para apresurarse a salir.

Iba ser un día inusual para la supuesta pareja de esposos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**4.- Atención Lectores EVIL: Mi horario de actualización es: Martes-Jueves-Sábado a partir de las 18:00Pm. **

** En mi facebook en mi BIOGRAFIA está el orden de cómo iré actualizando.**

**5.-¿Qué tal me quedo?. Un CP. Corto pero necesario para lo que se viene. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	8. Noticias que caen Mal

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**-Obsesión-**

**-Capítulo VIII-**

**-Noticias que caen Mal-**

*****Pocas horas después*****

-Felicitaciones Sakura tienes 3 semanas de gestación-

-¡OMG!-Fue lo único coherente que pudo decir Sakura mientras Eriol la abrazaba y le dijo:

-Mi amor felicidades-

El suave beso por parte de Eriol no se hizo esperar.

Kaho sonrío complacida aunque se sorprendió al ver quién era el esposo de Sakura Kinomoto, siempre la vio junto con su primo Li Shaoran y que le presente al Dr. Eriol Reed como su esposo la dejo sin palabras, pero siguió con las recomendaciones y la direcciono a la especialista en Ginecología, la doctora Nakuru Asisuki.

La Dra. Misuki que conocía a Sakura se alegro por ella, el matrimonio a su criterio le había acentuado muy bien.

Sakura se veía muy feliz y con la noticia de su embarazo su alegría fue mayor.

Al salir de la consulta los futuros padres hablaron entre ellos con emoción y Sakura le dijo a Eriol:

***Sonrisas Nerviosas***-Se lo debo decir a mis tíos, ¡OH! Mi hermano se va emocionar al saber que va ser tío.-

El último comentario hizo que Eriol se pusiera nervioso pero rápidamente compuso su expresión y dijo:

-Mejor no le decimos a tu hermano y le sorprendemos con la noticia cuando estemos en Japón, ¿Qué dices mi amor?-

-¿Tú crees?-

-Claro, este tipo de noticia no se da por teléfono sino en personal-

-Tienes razón, me muero por contarle a mis tíos y a mi prima-

-¿Y a tu primo?-

-¿Li Shaoran?-

-El mismo-

-No sé porque pero no me agrada, ha estado comportándose hostil desde que llegue-

-Creo que son celos de primos, has estado toda tu vida pegada a él y ahora él te ve con otro hombre, es natural, dale tiempo y veras que volverá a tratarte de la misma forma que antes-

Sakura hizo una mueca y Eriol la beso suavemente y le dijo:

-Si yo fuera él y viera que mi prima favorita esta con otro hombre sentiría celos, es completamente normal-

-El me da temor, siempre anda mal humorado-

-Eso no importa, ¿Mis amores tienen hambre?

-¡OH Si !. El bebe y yo queremos moras-

-¡Vamos por moras!-

Mientras Sakura y Eriol hacían planes no muy lejos de ahí un hombre imponente de cabellos castaños que iba directo a su oficina los vio salir de la Clínica donde la Dra. Misuki tenía su oficina y dijo en voz alta mientras ponía 1ra. Velocidad para continuar su camino:

-¿Qué hace Sakura con ese sujeto en la Clínica Fe y Vida?. Diablos estoy muy lejos de ella -

** ¡PIII!...**El fastidioso sonido del claxon lo puso de mal humor y siguió su camino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocas horas después*****

**-Mansión Li-**

Faltaba media hora para el almuerzo cuando el matrimonio Reed se presento en la Mansión Li y dieron la noticia del embarazo de Sakura.

Hien, Ieran e incluso Wei estaban asombrados pero luego de varios minutos la felicitaron.

Meiling y su esposo Ariel estaban con la boca literalmente abierta, y fue cuando Meiling le dijo a su prima:

-¡Felcitaciones prima!

-Sakurita, felicitaciones-Dijo Ariel quien estaba más que sorprendido preocupado de cómo Shaoran iba tomar la noticia del embarazo de Sakura.

El matrimonio Reed no se quedo almorzar porque tenían asuntos pendientes con los abogados de Sakura y con el personal del Banco que administraba el fidecomiso de ella.

Además ERIOL necesitaba ir a la agencia de viajes para coordinar su salida de Hong Kong.

A los diez minutos que el matrimonio Reed salió de la Mansión Li, Shaoran llego con su prometida para que ella junto con su madre y hermana continúen con los planes de la boda, por alguna razón que él no supo explicar el tema de su matrimonio le empezaba a fastidiar.

**-Shaoran POV-**

El ambiente está impregnado de un aroma que me es familiar, Sakura estuvo aquí, lo que no entiendo es: ¿Por qué mis padres, mi hermana, mi cuñado incluso Wei me miran de esa forma?, mejor les pregunto.

-Buenas tardes, ¿Por qué tienen esas caras?-

Después del breve saludo que hizo la prometida de Shaoran y se sentaron junto con ellos a la mesa, Hien finalmente dijo:

-Tu prima Sakura vino con su esposo a darnos la noticia que está embarazada-

-¿Qué?- Shaoran se puso de pie abruptamente.

-Vaya que sorpresa-Dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa amplia.

-Perdí el apetito-

-Shaora a …-Tomoyo se calló al sentir la mano de Meiling sobre ella y vio el gesto negativo para que no lo siga.

Salvo por Tomoyo, todos se habían dado cuento que la noticia no solo le cayó mal a Shaoran sino que lo puso de pésimo humor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-En la habitación de Shaoran Li-**

Shaoran entro en completo silencio, la ira lo carcomía a tal grado que no sentía nada.

Tomo una de las estatuillas que tenía sobre su velador y lo lanzo con furia contra uno de los espejos de su habitación y fue cuando el timbre del móvil lo hizo reaccionar.

Trato de que no se filtre su enojo en su voz y dijo:

-Buenas tardes-

-Señor Li soy Terada-

-¿Tiene alguna novedad?-

-Tengo información que lo va dejar perplejo-

-¿Qué averiguo?-

-Primero el Dr. Eriol Reed no existe-

-¿Qué? - Esa simple frase hizo que la furia de Shaoran se disipara y captara su completa atención y el detective Terada continuo:

-Su verdadero apellido es Hiragizawa, es el primer heredero del Grupo Hiragizawa pero fue desheredado por su padre Loriel H. que es Conde y dueño de un imperio textil en Londres a raíz que él confeso su inclinación homosexual-

***Minutos de Silencio***

-¿Señor Li está ahí?-

-¿Estás seguro que es homosexual?-

-Su padre lo descubrió con uno de sus socios y fue un completo escándalo y lo desheredo de su familia-

-No es posible, ese Doctor-

-No es médico titulado-

-¿Cómo dice?-

-El estudio Administración pero lo dejo cuando sus padres lo desheredaron y lo apartaron de su familia, estudio medicina pero no término la carrera aun le falta-

-¿Pero él…

-El ha tomado la nombre falso del Dr. Eriol Reed quien era neurocirujano pero él verdadero Dr. Murió en un accidente-

-¡Maldita sea! No puedo creer que mi prima se haya casado con ese sujeto-

-¿Casado?. El Dr. Eriol Reed no está casado, en sus registros sale como soltero-

-¿Qué?, el nos mostro…..

-Ha de ser falso, este sujeto ha estado involucrado en algunos temas ilícitos, como tráfico de órganos, trasplantes no autorizados pero nunca se ha comprobado nada-

-Sabía que ese sujeto no era de fiar, ¿Tiene pruebas?-

-Si por supuesto, él y su novio Touya están en la bancarrota-

-¿Touya?-

-Touya Kinomoto, usted me pidió que averiguara sobre él-

-¿El y Eriol son pareja?-

-Si ellos tienen muchos años juntos como pareja a pesar que no han sido visto juntos de forma comprometedora en público pero ellos viven juntos-

-Escuche detective Terada, quiero que me envíe toda esa información a mi email-

-Deme hasta el final del día y se lo envío-

-Le enviare el resto del pago por sus servicios esta tarde-

-Gracias señor Li-

-Gracias a usted director Terada-

Al cerrar la llamada Shaoran estaba indignado y fue cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¡Maldita sea!. Ese sujeto es….ESE DESGRACIADO SE ATREVIO A TOCAR A MI SAKURA Y PREÑARLA…..El y Touya ¿Qué es esto?. ¿Por qué la engañaron?. ¿Bancarrota?.

Shaoran estaba en un dilema tenía mil y un preguntas y debía tomar medidas de forma rápida porque a su criteriol la vida de su prima y de su bebe estaban en peligro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En el departamento del matrimonio Reed*****

Eriol aprovecho que Sakura estaba dormida para salir e ir a una agencia de viajes para ver los planes de luna de miel, ahora con el embarazo de Sakura, él debía ser rápido, pero con lo que no conto es que Touya llame justo en el preciso momento en él que el no estaba, despertara a su hermana con la llama para preguntarle entre otras cosas:

-¿Cómo se estaba dando su matrimonio con Eriol?-

Fue cuando Sakura no se contuvo y de la emoción que la embargaba le dijo:

-Hermano no puedo esperar para estar en Japón y contarte algo importante que nos paso a mi y a mi esposo-

-¿Qué paso hermana?-Dijo Touya con curiosidad.

-Vas hacer tío-

-¿Qué?-

***Risas Nerviosas***-¡Si, estoy embarazada! Me lo confirmaron esta mañana, Eriol y yo estamos encantados.

Touya se perdió en sus pensamientos la noticia lo dejo perplejo que no puso atención a lo que dijo su hermana y fue cuando finalmente la interrumpió y dijo en un tono con fingida emoción porque realmente estaba furioso con Eriol:

-¡Hermana FELICITACIONES¡. Soy tan feliz por ti-

-Gracias hermano, espero que sea un lindo niño y que se parezca a mi esposo o a ti, tengo tantas cosas que ver, el nombre del bebe, la ropita del bebe, los juguetes….

-Hermana, disculpa que te interrumpa pero debo cortar la llamada porque estoy horneando un pie de fresas y no quiero que se me queme-

-Adoro tus pies, cuando estemos allá quiero que me enseñes-

-Claro hermana-

-Tengo la certeza que serás un excelente tío-

-Por supuesto-Dijo Touya entre dientes.

Al cerrar la llamada TOUYA estaba furioso y fue cuando volvió a marcar un número que le era conocido y dijo:

-Dian, es Touya por favor necesito un pasaje de avión de ida con destino a Hong Kong para este mismo día de ser posible-

-Claro dame una media hora y te confirmo-

Al cerrar la llamada Touya fue directo a su despacho y saco su arma, una semi-automática y la cargo y dijo en voz alta:

-¡MALDITA SEA ERIOL! VAS APRENDER QUE A TOUYA KINOMOTO NADIE LO TRAICIONA-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-En la Mansión Li-**

-Hijo ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto alertado Hien al ver el aura mortal de su hijo y fue cuando Shaoran respondió:

-El DR. ERIOL REED no existe-

-¿Que dices?- Pregunto Ieran.

-Ese sujeto es HOMOSEXUAL y su amante: TOUYA KINOMOTO están en BANCARROTA, han engañado a SAKURA-

Hien e Ieran se quedaron sin habla y Wei que ingreso en ese momento al despacho junto con Meiling y Ariel y escucharon lo que dijo Shaoran dijo:

-Joven Li, esa acusación es muy GRAVE, ¿Tiene pruebas?-

-Las tendré estas noche, YO LES DIJE que ese sujeto NO ERA DE FIAR-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**4.- Atención Lectores EVIL: Mi horario de actualización es: Martes-Jueves-Sábado a partir de las 18:00Pm. **

**En mi facebook en mi BIOGRAFIA está el orden de cómo iré actualizando. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	9. Mentiras y Verdades al descubierto P1

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**-Obsesión-**

**-Capítulo IX-**

**-Mentiras y Verdades al descubierto-**

**-Parte I-**

*****Pocos segundos después*****

La Familia Li - Amamiya incluido Wei estaban sin hablas y fue cuando Ariel finalmente dijo:

-No podemos ir al departamento de Sakura y acusar a su esposo sin …Ariel calló al ser interrumpido por Shaoran que grito de la indignación.

-¡Ese sujeto NO ES EL ESPOSO DE SAKURA!-

-¿Qué?- Fue la única pregunta que hicieron al unisonó Hien, Ieran y Wei.

Meiling estaba sin habla asombrada por todo lo que estaba pasando, Ariel miro a su esposa y le dijo:

-¿Meiling que sucede?-

-Mi prima me comento en estos días que ella le dio USD10,000,000.00 a su hermano-

-¿Qué, Cómo Sakura va mover dinero sin consultarnos?-Dijo Shaoran indignado.

-¡ESTO ES CULPA TUYA!-Grito finalmente Meiling y dijo en un tono mortal:

-Si tú no te hubieras involucrado con Tomoyo y no hubieras despreciado a Sakura, ella no hubiera ido a Japón y terminar involucrada con esta clase de personas, ¿Sabes lo que va pasar cuando Sakura se entere de que no está casada y para empeorar la situación ella va tener un hijo del amante de su hermano?, un hermano que ella ama, ¿No piensas acaso en todo el daño que esto le va causar?-

-Meiling, por favor cálmate-Dijo Ariel

-¿Cómo me voy a calmar?, Tú hermano eres el único culpable de todo esto-

Shaoran se quedo sin habla y Meiling dijo en un tono lleno de reproche:

-¡Esto la va matar!, primero el hombre que ella amo toda su vida se va casar con otra, la desprecia y poco le importo lo que ella hizo por ti-

-Yo siempre fui claro con …

-Fuiste CRUEL, un hombre cómodo…

-Hija-

-No madre, si él quiere hablar de verdades entonces yo te diré unas cuantas porque estoy cansada de permanecer indiferente después de todo Sakura es más que mi prima es mi mejor amiga y tú puedes que seas mi hermano pero como hombre no vales la pena, Sakura hizo todo por ti, te dio todo lo que una mujer le puede dar a un hombre y tú no la valoraste y ahora ella se va dar cuenta que el hombre del que está enamorada, el padre de su futuro bebe no es más que un vulgar estafador al igual que su hermano, nada de esto hubiera pasado si tu hubieras valorados sus sentimientos, no eres tan diferente a Eriol o a su hermano-Dijo finalmente Meiling mientras salió del despacho de forma abrupta.

-Creo que...Ariel ni sabía que decir.

-Ve con tu esposa Ariel, trata que se calme por favor-

-Si señora Ieran, permiso-

Ariel apresuro el paso necesitaba calmar a su esposa.

Shaoran se quedo en completo silencio y sus padres lo miraron con el semblante serio y Wei dijo:

-Me informan por la radio que su prometida, joven Shaoran acaba de llegar-

Hien miro a Ieran y a su hijo y le dijo:

-Cuando tengas las pruebas nos la muestra para proceder, debemos llamar a la policía e ir hablar con mi sobrina, Ieran vamos a cambiarnos de ropa, vamos a tener una tarde completamente pesada-

Algo hizo clic en Shaoran porque al quedarse sin argumentos para refutar a su hermana se dio cuenta que todo lo que le paso a su prima indirectamente él lo causo, una punzada de culpabilidad lo embargo pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando su prometida llego y dijo en un tono alegre:

-Mi amor, tengo ideas fantásticas para nuestra luna de miel-

-Tomoyo, ahora no es un buen momento, están pasando cosas serias en mi familia-

-¿Qué cosas?-Pregunto Tomoyo con curiosidad mientras abría su enorme bolso de mano y sacaba las carpetas con la información que había recolectado de los planes turísticos.

Shaoran se dio cuenta de algo que no había notado, Tomoyo por naturaleza era egoísta solo le importaba ella.

Shaoran saco la chequera y dijo en un tono suave pero firme:

-¿Cuánto haz gastado en los preparativos de la boda?-

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta Shaoran?-

-¿Te has percatado de lo que está pasando en esta casa?-

-Sé algo pero eso no importa, nuestra prioridad debe ser nuestra boda, tengo ideas fantásticas para …

-¿Ni siquiera te importa lo que estoy pasando, cierto?-

Tomoyo se quedo sin habla y dijo en un tono meloso, acercándose a su prometido:

-Mi amor, Shaoran, estás tenso, es natural que…

-Dame la cifra de lo haz gastado y voy a poner un adicional para indemnizarte y damos por terminado los preparativos de la boda-

-¿Qué?-

-Esto se término-

-¿Tú no estarás hablando en serio?- Pregunto Tomoyo con indignación.

-Eres una mujer egoísta, materialista, que solo te importa tú persona y nadie más, ¿Sabes el problema que tengo encima?.-

-Si es por lo de tu prima, no es asunto nuestro, nosotros….

-¡MALDITA SEA!. ¿Cómo que no es asunto nuestro?. No será tu asunto pero si el mío.-

-Esto no se va quedar así, no acepto que rompas conmigo, te verás con mis abogados-

-¡Hazlo!-

Tomoyo tiro el material de la boda al piso y salió del lugar dando un potente portazo a la puerta, ella estaba molesta.

Shaoran suspiro de frustración, si bien sentía emociones fuertes por Tomoyo porque la atracción que sentía por ella era real no podía evitar detestarla por la forma como actuó esos días, la mujer que iba compartir el resto de sus días resulto ser: Egocéntrica, egoísta y materialista, él no quería una esposa con esos defectos.

Ahora con impaciencia esperaba las pruebas del Detective Terada debía enviarle y fue cuando Wei ingreso al despacho y le pregunto:

-¿Ha pasado algo joven Shaoran?-

***Suspiro de frustración***-Termine con Tomoyo, la boda se cancela-

Wei iba decir algo cuando Meiling ingreso al despacho con Ariel y dijo:

-¿Terminantes con Tomoyo?-Pregunto su hermana con recelo, las iras que sentía habían pasado al saber esa noticia.

-Me di cuenta que no era la mujer para mí-

-¿Es por Sakura?-Pregunto Meiling con curiosidad.

Shaoran evadió la pregunta y dijo en un tono firme:

-Encárgate de llamar a la policía, voy a ir al departamento de Sakura-

-Voy contigo-Dijo Meiling y su hermano contesto:

-¡NO!, voy con la intención de ganar tiempo y traerlos aquí-

-Entonces tú no eres el indicado para ir, deja que Meiling llame a Sakura, la ubique y la traiga acá y con eso, Eriol vendrá detrás de ella-Dijo Ariel

-Ariel tiene razón Shaoran, es más déjame llamar a Sakura para ver donde está-Dijo Meiling.

-Hazlo-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos minutos después*****

**-Sakura POV-**

***Bostezo***-No se supone que los sueños son reparadores, ¿Por qué me duele tanto la cabeza, será por el embarazo?, bebe por favor - Dijo Sakura tocándose el vientre- No hagas que mami tenga estragos horrible. Necesito ir a la farmacia.

**-¡Ring-Ring!**

-¿Meiling, para qué me llamara mi prima?. Mejor le contesto:

-¡Hola!-

-Prima, ¿Cómo estas, ocupada?-

-Iba a salir, voy a la farmacia-

-¿Te paso algo?-

-Un leve dolor de cabeza, nada serio-

-¿Te importaría si te acompaño?-

-Claro-

-Espero que a tu esposo no le importe-

-Eriol no está, fue a la agencia de viajes haber los diferentes planes de viaje para nuestra Luna de Miel-

-¿Luna de Miel?-Pregunto con cuidado Meiling, disimulando su asombro.

-Te cuento cuando nos veamos, ¿Te veo en mi departamento o en la farmacia?-

-Llego en 45 minutos por favor espérame-

-Ok primita-

Mientras Sakura iba al baño a tomar una ducha rápida y a cambiarse de ropa en la Mansión Li la tensión era palpable sobre todo cuando Shaoran repitió:

-¿Luna de Miel?-

-¡Cálmate!, Eriol no está con ella, puedo distraerla-

-¡Maldito Gay! No solo se acuesta con mi prima, la embaraza y ahora quiere llevársela de Luna de Miel-Dijo Shaoran con reproche.

-No es Gay es Bisexual-Dijo Ariel e inmediatamente acoto con rapidez:

-Es amante del hermano de Sakura y se acostó con ella, eso lo hace Bisexual ¿No?-

Shaoran lo fulmino con la mirada y Ariel dijo:

-Me callo-

-Bueno mientras ustedes esperan las pruebas en contra de Eriol, voy a cambiarme de ropa quede en llegar en 45 minutos-

-Ve con cuidado mi amor-Dijo Ariel mientras le dio un casto beso a su esposa en los labios.

Meiling pidió a Wei que le avise a sus tíos sobre su salida y que estén pendientes ella iba hacer su parte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En Tokio*****

Mientras Touya Kinomoto preparaba una ligera maleta, el timbre de su móvil lo saco de sus pensamientos.

**-¡Ring Ring!** Se apresuro a contestar al ver la llamada de Dian.

-Dime Dian ¿Alguna novedad?-

-Es tu día de suerte, un pasajero cancelo su pasaje a última hora, ¿Puedes viajar en una hora y media?-

-¡Excelente! Voy al aeropuerto-

-Me debes una Touya-

-Cuando regrese nos pondremos al día Dian-

-Listo, ten buen viaje-

Touya cerró la llamada y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Maldito Eriol!. Tu traición me la pagas con sangre-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocas horas después en Hong Kong*****

En una reconocida farmacia a dos cuadras del departamento de Sakura Kinomoto, ella y Meiling estaban compartiendo un momento divertido.

-¿Tejer?-Pregunto con diversión Meiling.

-Claro, quiero ser una excelente madre para mi bebe, las madres que son excelentes tejen ropitas para su bebe-

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?-

-¿Meiling, viniste ayudarme o a criticarme?-Dijo Sakura con reproche.

***Risas Nerviosas***-Sakurita no es por criticarte pero seamos realistas primita, tú eres torpe para todo lo que sea manual-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-¿Recuerdas cuando intentaste tejerle una bufanda a Shaoran?-

-No recuerdo eso-

-Mmmm…..¿Qué tal, cuando pensantes que estaba embarazada y quisiste tejer escarpines para mi supuesto bebe?-

Sakura miro a su prima y se quedo callada.

-Sakura, ¿Qué pasa?-

-Me duele un poco la cabeza, yo…-De pronto una imagen incoherente vino a la cabeza de Sakura que la hizo perder el equilibrio y el sentido.

-Sakura!...Meiling se alerto al ver a su prima desplomarse y grito:

-¡Por favor ayúdenme!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Lo que Sakura recordó que sucedió un año atrás*****

-¿Meiling sigues vomitando?-

-Perdona, tu baño quedo hecho un asco, lo siento-

-No pasa nada, le diré a Dana que limpie el baño, ¿Amaneciste enferma, crees que puedas trabajar así?-

-Si déjame recostarme en tu sillón-

-Mmmm…

-¿Qué pasa Sakurita?-

-Ayer tenías mareos, hoy vomitas, se que tienes poco tiempo de casada pero: ¿No estarás embarazada?-

-No eso no es posible-

-¿Te has hecho la prueba de embarazo?-

-No la necesito-

-Vamos tienes que hacerla-

-¿Qué tiene que hacer mi hermana?-Pregunto Shaoran con interés al verla acostada en uno de los grandes sofás que tenía su prima en su oficina.

Sakura sonrío a Shaoran mientras corrió a sus brazos y le dijo:

-Vamos a la farmacia a comprar una prueba de embarazo-

-¿Qué, acaso Meiling está…

-No sabemos Shao, vamos….

Ni Shaoran Ni Meiling tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar porque Sakura se llevo del brazo a Shaoran y caminaron hasta la farmacia más cercana al ingresar Sakura se emoción con las cosas de bebe y dijo:

-Me gustaría aprender a tejer, si Meiling está embarazada podría intentar hacerle la ropita del bebe ¿Qué dices tú Shao?-

-Nos saldría mejor comprarla hecha- Recordó el intento de su prima por tejerle una bufanda, la palabra "DESASTRE" le quedo corta a Sakura.

-¡Eh! ¿Por qué dices eso?-

Shaoran sonrío, movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo y dijo en un tono suave pero firme:

-Vamos por la prueba de embarazo-

-¡Oh! Mira esta ropita de bebe ¿No son lindos?-

-Si son lindos…..¿Porque me miras así?-

-Está pensando que un hijo tuyo y mío sería muy lindo ¿No estás de acuerdo?-Pregunto con emoción Sakura.

Shaoran guardo silencio y Sakura dijo:

-¿No has pensado en tener hijos conmigo, verdad?-

Shaoran no dijo nada y Sakura acoto:

-¿Ni siquiera has contemplado la posibilidad, verdad?-

-Sakura, tú eres mi prima, nosotros….Sakura le dio una sonrisa triste y le dijo:

-No digas nada vamos por la prueba de embarazo para Meiling-

Sakura se quedo en silencio y solo pudo pensar:

_-" Amar a Shaoran duele, ¿Qué estaré haciendo mal para que él ni siquiera haya contemplado en la posibilidad de tener hijos conmigo, ¿Tan poca cosa soy para él? " -_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Tiempo actual*****

-Sakura, prima despierta-

***Gemidos suaves**-¿Qué paso?-

-Te desmayaste, estamos en tu departamento-

-¿Tú me trajiste?-

-No, me toco llamar a mi esposo que estaba cerca del lugar, él fue a comprar algo para que tomes, ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Recordé algo que había olvidado-

-¿Qué recordarte?-

-No importa, tengo sueño-

-Te dejare descansar regresare en unas horas con Ariel-

-Está bien, gracias prima por todo-

Al salir del departamento Meiling llamo a su esposo, él estaba en la farmacia iban hacer tiempo hasta que Shaoran viniera con sus padres y la policía.

Eriol aun no había regresado al departamento, Meiling estaba extrañado por su larga ausencia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocas horas después*****

**-Eriol POV-**

-Finalmente, Sakura y yo podemos irnos de viaje en tres días, no puedo creer que me haya tomado todo el día en esto-

Eriol abrio la puerta del departamento de su supuesta esposa cuando sintieron que lo empujaron hacia adentro y se quedo perplejo cuando vio a su amante que le dijo:

-¡Maldita sea Eriol!. ¿Te acostaste con mi hermana?, eso no estaba en nuestros planes-Exclamo furioso Touya.

Eriol se quedo perplejo y miro rápidamente dentro del departamento buscando a Sakura con la mirada quién no estaba a la vista y compuso su expresión y dijo en un tono firme:

-Tenía que hacerlo Touya-

Touya lo miro con una expresión mortal y le dijo entre dientes:

-Te acostaste con mi hermana y encima le preñas, ¡Tú me engañaste!. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo te atreves a engañaste Eriol?-

-¡NO!, yo…-Eriol no pudo continuar con la frase porque un imponente hombre ingreso por la puerta del departamento que estaba abierta y dijo con reproche:

-Lo sabía, ustedes le mintieron a Sakura-Dijo Shaoran con furia

Eriol y Touya se quedaron perplejos pero la razón que los dejó sin habla fue ver a Sakura que ingreso a la sala bostezando y dijo adormilada:

-¿Qué son esos gritos, qué está pasando?-

Eriol en un instinto protector se puso delante de Sakura y ella miro con curiosidad a su hermano y a su primo que tenían un semblante mortal y fue cuando termino de despertarse y dijo:

-¿Están enojadas, Eriol qué está pasando?- Pregunto Sakura con asombro.

Fue cuando Touya no lo penso dos veces y saco su arma y apunto directo a Eriol y le dijo:

-Aparte Eriol-Grito Touya

Sakura, Eriol y Shaoran se alertaron al ver el arma.

-Baja el arma Touya- Dijo Eriol

-Maldita sea, apártate de ella …Voy acabar con esto de una vez y por todas…..-Grito Touya con furia y acoto rápidamente al ver a Shaoran Li venir contra él:

-No te muevas Li que eso no es asunto tuyo- Dijo Touya mientras apunto hacia Shaoran e hizo que él retroceda algunos pasos y volvió apuntar a Eriol.

-Baja el arma TOUYA- Grito Eriol

**-¡BANG!-**

Todo fue tan rápido que el sonido fuerte del potente disparo de la arma de Touya fue lo único que se escucho en el lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**Sobre la Cacografía. Estoy empezando a re-leer las reglas gramaticales el ESPAÑOL es un idioma tan complejo que poco a poco iré corrigiendo lo que estoy escribiendo. **

**El estar sin BETA no es excusa para continuar cometiendo los mismos errores y aunque me excuso que soy una escritora amateur estoy consciente de esta parte. **

**Si me hacen una observación sobre la cacografía por favor tómense el tiempo de ponerme la regla gramatical así me es más fácil detectar en lo que me equivoco. **

**3.- Llegamos a la parte Final hoy a las 18:00Pm público la parte que me falta. **

**4.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	10. Mentiras y Verdades al descubierto PF

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**-Obsesión-**

**-Capítulo IX-**

**-Mentiras y Verdades al descubierto-**

**-Parte Final-**

**-¡BANG!-**

-¡ERIOL! - fue el grito que pego Sakura.

La bala fue directo al pecho de Eriol quien no tuvo tiempo para evadirla cayo como peso muerto encima de Sakura y la hizo caer contra la mesa de centro de la sala.

Todo fue tan rápido.

El ruido fuerte de dos cuerpos cayendo abruptamente fue lo escucho seguido por sonido de la mesa de centro que era de vidrio rompiéndose debajo de Sakura y Eriol.

El sonido de la bala, el golpe de los cuerpos al caer contra la mesa de vidrio y el grito fuerte de Shaoran alertaron a todos en el piso.

-¡Sakura, Eriol!- Shaoran en un movimiento rápido de una potente patada golpeo la mano de Touya y le hizo caer el arma, pero Touya en vez de perder el equilibrio se abalanzo contra Shaoran y le dio un potente golpe en el rostro que lo aturdió por varios segundos y le permitió a Touya tomar el arma, iba disparar directo a Shaoran cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la parte posterior de su cabeza que lo dejo inconsciente, era Ariel que venía con su esposa, sus suegros y la policía, aprovechando que Touya estaba distraído recogiendo el arma del piso, le dio con una de las piezas de la sala de Sakura que diviso rápidamente al ingresar al lugar y no lo pensó dos veces y lo golpeo en la cabeza.

El color escandaloso de la sangre alerto a todos.

Meiling ingreso y vio con horror a Eriol completamente inerte y debajo de él, Sakura se notaba que estaba herida porque la sangre se expandió por toda la alfombra manchándola.

-Shaoran, Shaoran reacciona-Dijo Ariel mientras lo movía de los hombros.

-¿Qué paso?-

-Ayúdame a quitar a Eriol de encima de Sakura-

Shaoran se alerto y vio con horror como Eriol estaba muerto, la bala fue mortal pero eso poco le importo su prima salió herida.

Ariel quito a Eriol con cuidado y Shaoran tomo a su prima entre sus brazos, noto que ella tenía varios cortes en todo su cuerpo y dejo que la policía se encargue de Touya, su prioridad ahora era llegar al hospital.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocas horas después*****

La situación se torno tensa y desesperante y uno de los policías asignados al caso les dio el reporte final a la Familia Li luego de tomar sus declaraciones y que Shaoran les entregue las pruebas contra Eriol y Touya y fue cuando dijo el oficial Kina dijo:

-Con esta pruebas los cargos contra Touya Kinomoto son contundentes además está acusado de homicidio en primer grado e intento de homicidio en segundo grado, sin contar con las pruebas por estafa, vamos abrir una investigación completa contra el señor Kinomoto-

-Gracias, oficial Kina-Dijo Hien, el oficial iba decir algo pero en ese momento salió el Dr. Somake y dijo en voz alta:

-Familiares de la señora Sakura Kinomoto-

-Nosotros- Dijeron al unisonó la familia Li incluido Wei y Ariel.

-Ella está fuera de peligro, los cortes por los vidrios no fueron mortales ni causaron heridas profundas, pero hubo que ponerle una pinta de sangre-

-¿Doctor y el bebe?-Pregunto Meiling con el semblante pálido al ver que el Dr. Movio la cabeza en un gesto negativo y fue cuando él ratifico la noticia:

-Lamentablemente por el remesón de la caída ella perdió al bebe, tuvo un aborto espontaneo, lo siento-

Todos se quedaron sin habla y fue cuando Shaoran se animo a preguntar:

-¿Cuándo la podremos ver?-

-La vamos a pasar a la habitación asignada en unos diez minutos-

-Gracias Doctor-Dijo Hien, mientras su esposa abrazaba a su hija, darle la noticia a Sakura sería algo difícil.

-Hay algo más-Dijo el doctor con algo de duda y pregunto rápidamente:

-¿Sabe si la señorita Kinomoto toma drogas o es adicta algún tipo de medicamento?-

La familia se quedo sin habla y fue cuando el oficial Kina intervino y le pregunto:

-¿Encontró algo fuera de lugar en sus exámenes de sangre?-

-Sus primeros exámenes arrojaron una series de sustancia que lo usan los neurólogos-

-¿A qué se refiere? -Pregunto Hien.

-Es como si usaran drogas para borrar su memoria-

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Ieran y el doctor Somake dijo rápidamente:

-No estamos seguro, lo vamos a confirmar con los nuevos exámenes que debemos hacerle y necesitamos que despierte para hacerle algunas pruebas y preguntas-

-Cuando Sakura se fue a Japón, regreso extraña, era como si no me conociera-Dijo Shaoran y Ariel se animo a preguntar:

-¿Creen que entre Eriol y Touya le hayan hecho algo?-

Ninguna persona del lugar pronuncio palabra alguna porque mil y un preguntas sin respuestas empezaban plantearse en sus cabezas.

Al final Ariel, Shaoran y Wei acompañaron al oficinal Kina para dejar asentado los formularios y las respectivas denuncias por escrito.

Tocaba esperar que Sakura despierte para poder interrogarla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocas horas después*****

***Gemidos suaves/murmullos***

Sakura empezó a despertar con cierta incomodidad, sus brazos, piernas y la mayor parte de su cuerpo estaban con vendas.

La cabeza le dolía fuertemente.

Mientras sus sentidos despertaban de forma dolorosa porque la anestesia estaba pasando, una series de imágenes sin sentidos venían a su cabeza de una forma desordenada.

Empezó de adelante hacia atrás, recordó la caída de Eriol sobre ella, su instinto le decía que él estaba muerto, su estadía en Japón, como se dieron las cosas para ella, lo que vivió con la Familia Li, recordó absolutamente todo.

Pero todo eso quedo a un lado, al tocar su vientre, no entendía porque una sensación de vacío la abrumo.

Vio las caras de Meiling y de su tía Ieran y se animo a preguntar en un tono suave:

-¿Qué …...paso con mi ….bebe?

-Prima, lo siento mucho, el..bebe...

-No lo digas-

Ella tomo aliento y fuerzas para preguntar por el hombre que creía que era su esposo y dijo:

-¿Qué paso con mi esposo?-

-Ese hombre no era tu esposo, Sakura- Dijo Shaoran con el semblante serio al ingresar a la habitación de su prima y ese comentario hizo que Sakura se terminara de despertar y fue cuando dijo:

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-

-Todo fue una estafa, ese sujeto era el amante de tu hermano-

-¿Era?- Pregunto Sakura con cuidado.

-El está muerto-

-¿Qué?-

-Ese sujeto está muerto y tu hermano está preso-

Sakura se quedo sin habla, en ese momento esas palabras no tenían sentido para ella, la dejaron en shock.

Meiling no aguanto más y le dijo en un tono lleno de reproche:

-Eres un imprudente, no tienes tino para dar una noticia tan delicada a nuestra prima-

-Ella tiene que saber la verdad-Dijo Shaoran en un tono lleno de reproche.

-Meiling, será mejor que dejemos a tu hermano con Sakura-Dijo Ieran pero Sakura la miro con el semblante neutral y le dijo:

-No tía, quiero que todos me dejen sola-

-Sakura pero tú debes….-Shaoran no pudo completar la frase cuando Sakura dijo en un tono mortal.

-¡Sal de aquí!- dijo Sakura entre dientes.

Al quedarse sola Sakura se permitió llorar, esta vez estaba completamente lastimada, no pensó en nada, solo lloro hasta quedarse dormida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocas horas después*****

-**Sakura POV-**

-Esto es irreal-

Sakura al despertar vio con interés las noticias locales que decían:

-_La Familia Li envuelta por primera vez en un tema de crónica roja, extraoficialmente conocimos porque la información no está confirmada y nos han convocado a una rueda de prensa a las 11:00Am, que el empresario Touya Kinomoto de ascendencia y nacionalidad japonesa va ser extraditado a su país de origen, se le acusa de haber asesinado al conde o ex conde porque fue desheredado por su familia: Eriol Hiragizawa, quien tras el escándalo que se dio cuando su padre lo encontró con un socio de este y declaro abiertamente su preferencia sexual por su mismo genero, abandono Londrés no supimos más de él y ¡Oh sorpresa! aparece en Japón donde adopto una identidad falsa, la del Dr. Eriol Reed, el occiso fue en vida el amante del Sr. Kinomoto y al parecer porqué no está confirmado trataron de estafar a la señorita Sakura Kinomoto-Li, haciéndole creer que el Dr. Eriol Reed era su esposo, ampliaremos toda esta información en nuestro noticiero especial, nuestras fuentes dicen que…._

Sakura prefirió apagar la televisión y dijo en voz alta llena de una emoción que se podría decir que era decepción:

-Hermano, ¿Qué necesidad tenías de usarme?, si era por dinero yo podía haberte ayudado-

-Buenas noches, ¿Cómo está señorita Kinomoto?, soy el doctor Somake, hoy la opere aunque realmente sus heridas fueron superficiales, espero poder darle de alta mañana, pero antes debo hacerle unas preguntas y hacerle varios exámenes-

-Doctor Somake, ¿Puedo pedirle un favor?-

-Claro usted dirá-

Sakura entre otras cosas no solo contesto toda las preguntas que el doctor le hizo sino que le pidió un favor especial.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocas horas después*****

Era prácticamente de madrugada cuando Shaoran y su padre se quedaron sin habla y fue cuando Ariel se animo a preguntar:

-¿Ella quiso eso?-

-Me pidió que le indujera al sueño para despertar pasado mañana y que les trasmitiera este mensaje: No quiere ver a ninguno de ustedes en el hospital-

-¿Ni siquiera a mi?-Pregunto con asombro Shaoran.

-¿Usted es Shaoran Li?-

-Si-

-Pidió especialmente que usted no pase a su habitación, no quiere verlos-

Antes que Shaoran hiciera un comentario fuera de lugar su padre lo tomo del brazo y movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo y el doctor Somake dijo:

-Me pidió que les dijera que quiere que Wei esté aquí pasado mañana a las 10:30Am que sea él quien la recoja cuando le de el alta-

-Bueno si eso quiere mi sobrina-

-¡Padre!-

-Shaoran, tu prima quiere estar sola, respetemos lo que ella desea-

-Les mantendré informado si le llega a pasar algo pero todo esta controlado, ella va dormir todo el día y mañana despertara-

-Gracias Doctor, que tenga un buen día-Dijo Hien mientras marcaba a su esposa para decirle que no venga al hospital porque su sobrina había pedido ser inducida al sueño y no quería verlos.

Ariel noto el semblante serio de Shaoran y le pregunto con algo de recelo:

-¿Estas enojado?-

-¿Tú qué crees?-

-Dale tiempo nada esto ha sido fácil para Sakura-

Shaoran no dijo nada solo miro a su cuñado y salió del lugar, no entendía:

-¿Porqué estaba tan molesto?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-En la cárcel-**

Touya Kinomoto estaba enojado consigo mismo, golpeo varias veces una de las pared de la pequeña celda en la que estaba y dijo finalmente con frustración y enojo:

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué hice?-

-Abran la celda-Dijo uno de los oficiales.

Touya miro a los dos oficinales al notar que uno le dio la espalda, aprovecho para lanzarlo al piso y se abalanzo sobre el otro quitándole el arma, varios policías se alarmaron y uno de ellos dijo:

-Baje el arma Señor Kinomoto, está rodeado-

Touya tenía una mirada oscura y dijo en un tono mortal:

-¡Primero muerto a que me metan preso-

**¡BANG!**

Los policías no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo cuando Touya tomo el arma y con un disparo certero en la sien se suicidó.

Cayó al piso empapado de su propia sangre ese fue el triste final para Touya Kinomoto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.- Estimo subir el CP Final de esta historia: - La Obsesión termina- En unas dos horas. Favor tomen nota. **

******4.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia.**

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	11. La obsesión termina

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Gracias a todos los que leyeron esta historia sobre todo aquellos que me hicieron llegar sus comentarios por está página o vía Facebook, a continuación el CP. Final de la misma. **

**Espero que disfruten de la lectura como yo al editarla. Gracias. **

**-OBSESION-**

**-Capítulo X-**

**-La obsesión termina-**

*****Pocos días después*****

Wei por alguna razón que no sabía explicar se sintió un poco nervioso al ver el semblante serio de Sakura, quien estaba lista y noto que iba vestida de manera formal, se animo a preguntar:

-La señorita Sakura, ¿Va viajar?-

-Si, Wei me voy del país-

Wei se quedo sin habla y ella le dio una sonrisa suave pero su mirada era triste y dijo en un tono suave:

-Es hora de dejar todo esto atrás, superar mis pérdidas y empezar de nuevo-

-¿Acaso la señorita está enterada de lo que paso con su hermano?-Pregunto con cuidado Wei

-Vi en las noticias lo de su suicidio-

Wei calló mientras ayudo con el leve equipaje de ella y Sakura dijo:

-Wei por favor despídeme de mis tíos, de mi prima y de Ariel-

-¿Qué hay sobre…

-No creo que le importe, además Shaoran debe estar atareado con los preparativos de su boda-

Wei entro en un dilema no sabía si era prudente contarle lo que había pasado entre Shaoran y su prometida, Sakura noto sus expresiones y le pregunto:

-¿Qué sucede?-

-El joven Shaoran rompió su compromiso con la señorita Daidoji, no va haber boda-

-Ya veo- Dijo Sakura en un tono suave, sus palabras eran vacía y Wei se animo a preguntarle mientras él conducía:

-¿Usted no se va despedir del joven Shaoran, él ahora es un hombre libre?-

Sakura sonrío suavemente y le dijo a Wei:

-Eso no cambia las cosas entre mi primo y yo-

Wei se quedo sin habla, era la primera vez que Sakura llamaba a Shaoran por el término de primo y ella dijo rápidamente:

-Meiling tenía razón, lo que yo sentía por Shaoran no era amor sino obsesión y esa obsesión con todo lo que me paso se termino-

-¿Usted ya no ama al joven Shaoran?-Pregunto Wei con cuidado.

-Me engañe al pensar que mi primo me iba amar algún día, fue mi error-Contesto Sakura evadiendo la respuesta a la pregunta que Wei le hizo.

-Pero usted es importante para el joven Shaoran-

-Si lo sé, me ve de la misma forma que ve a Meiling-

Wei no tuvo argumento para refutar esa frase y pregunto directamente:

-¿Por cuánto tiempo va estar ausente?-

-Compre un pasaje de ida, no lo sé Wei, necesito pensar muchas cosas pero tengo la certeza de algo, no viviré más en Hong Kong-

-¿Ira a Japón?-

-Debo ir para ver la parte de Touya, a la larga no sé como estén sus empresas pero yo le di dinero y no creo que en estos días lo haya gastado, eso lo veré a nivel de los abogados-

-¿Sus maletas?-

-No necesito nada, solo lo que tengo puesto-

-Espero que tenga un buen viaje y cuando regrese todo esto haya pasado-

-Se dice que no hay nada que el tiempo no borre, gracias Wei por todo, realmente todos estos años que me haz servido te he considerado como parte de mi familia no te he visto como un empleado-

-Lo sé señorita Sakura-

Sakura se despidió brevemente de Wei e ingreso al aeropuerto, en el transcurso de la tarde iba tomar un vuelo que la iba llevar a Paris-Francia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocas horas después*****

El silencio en la Mansión Li era abrumadora, rara vez la Familia Li incluido Ariel almorzaban en completo silencio.

La ausencia prolongada de Wei los tenía tenso, sobre todo a cierto castaño que no entendía:

-¿Por qué su prima no quería verlos?-

Al llegar Wei, Hien pregunto:

-¿Cómo está mi sobrina?-

Ante la mirada de Ieran, los hermanos Li y de Ariel, Wei les dijo:

-La señorita Sakura me pidió que le entregue esto, la deje en el aeropuerto-

-¿Qué?-Dijo Ieran

-¿Mi prima viajo, cuando, cómo, porqué?-

-En la carta les explica el motivo de su viaje, permiso-

Wei salió del lugar sin decir palabra alguna, porque ni él mismo entendía: ¿Qué estaba pasando?.

Hien abrió el sobre con cuidado y leyó en voz alto lo que decía la carta:

_Queridos tíos:_

_Lamento mucho irme sin despedirme de ustedes y de mis primos pero es hora que Sakura Kinomoto tome las riendas de su propio destino, estaré eternamente agradecida por todo el amor que me han dado, siempre los he considerado como mis padres y a Meiling como la hermana que nunca tuve, han pasado muchas cosas que me han lastimado como mujer y me han marcado, necesito tiempo para que esas heridas cicatricen, me iré por un tiempo, no se preocupen por mi prometo mantenerme en contacto, tan solo necesito tiempo para poder tomar algunas decisiones que van a cambiar el rumbo de mi vida. _

_Me despido con muchos besos para todos._

_Siempre los tendré presente en mis pensamientos. _

_Con amor, _

_Sakura Kinomoto Li. _

Todos se quedaron sin habla ante esas palabras escritas por Sakura y fue cuando Shaoran solo pudo pensar:

_-" Ella se fue, ella realmente se fue " - _

El almuerzo se termino abruptamente porque esa carta le puso fin, todos dejaron los platos a un lado.

El matrimonio Li se retiro a sus aposentes mientras que el matrimonio Amamiya se excusaron que debían ir a la oficina.

Shaoran Li dejo su servilleta a un lado y subió a su habitación un sentimiento de vacío lo embargo.

Empezaba a molestarse y él no supo explicar la razón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocas horas después*****

**-Paris-Francia-**

A pesar de la tristeza que la embargaba, Sakura sonrío suavemente al llegar al Aeropuerto Internacional de Paris Charles de Gaulle que es uno de los aeropuertos más importante de Francia y uno de los más transitados en el mundo.

La ventaja de ser una Li, hablar el idioma, tener dinero, y conocer el lugar como la palma de su mano le dio confianza a Sakura para tomar un taxi y en un perfecto francés sin acento asiático dijo:

-Buenos días, por favor me lleva al Hotel: Champs Elysees Plaza que está ubicado en la Avenida de los Champs Elysées, la calle Berri & el Arc de Triomphe (Arco del Triunfo).

-Buenos días, por su puesto señorita-

En el trayecto Sakura iba observando las hermosas calles parisiense, ella amaba Paris y siempre que venía a la cuidad ella se hospedaba en ese hotel que estaba a dos cuadras del Arco del Triunfo y a pocas cuadras de los campos Elíseos, el Museo de Louvre y por supuesto la famosa Torre Eiffel.

Al llegar al hotel, Sakura saludo al joven que estaba en la recepción quien la conocía y le pregunto:

-Señorita Kinomoto, buenos días ¿Viene sola o el señor Li la acompaña?-

-Buenos días Jean Pierre, esta vez vine sola-

-¿Negocios?-

-Se podría decir-

-Tenemos disponible la Junior Suite, la Deluxe Suite-

-¿Qué hay de la Prestige Suite?-

-Tenemos una pero recién la acaban de desocupar, si la señorita no tiene apuro en hospedarse podemos darle esa habitación pero estará lista en 45 minutos-

-La tomo, estaré en el bar-

-¿Cuánto tiempo se va quedar esta vez señorita Kinomoto?-

-Estimo unos quinces días pero por favor deje abierta la salida-

-Está bien, entonces lleno el registro y en 45 minutos le aviso-

-Gracias Jean Pierre-

-Es un gusto recibirla en nuestras instalaciones de nuevo-

Luego del cordial saludo Sakura tomo su cartera y fue directo al bar, donde conocía al barman y le dijo en un tono suave pero firme:

-Buenos días Gilles-

A pesar de ser cerca de las 3:00Am y estar cansado el barman reconoció con facilidad a la señorita Kinomoto y le dijo:

-Señorita bienvenida, ¿Está el señor Li con usted?, ¿Preparo lo de siempre?-

-El no viaja esta vez conmigo, por favor lo de siempre-

-Enseguida un Armañac (Armagnac) para usted-

Sakura sonrío con calma, recordó brevemente que ese licor que era una especie de brandy francés le hizo pasar una de las peores resaca de su vida, cuando ella celebro sin parar con Shaoran al cerrar un contrato Le's Garnie, una empresa francesa que invirtió en unos proyectos que Shaoran abrió en Europa y esa celebración fue con todo incluido.

**-Sakura POV-**

-No es agradable tomar sola-

***Suspiro de resignación***-¡Qué decepción tan grande siento!. Primero Shaoran que nunca supo valorar lo que le di, todo lo que hice por él, luego mi hermano y Eriol, si al menos mi embarazo ni se hubiera malogrado mi historia sería otra-

Sakura tomo de un solo sorbo la copa de brandy y fue cuando escucho una voz que le era familiar que le dijo:

-No puedo creer tomes ese licor después de la horrible resaca que tuvimos-

Sakura se quedo perpleja y solo dijo en voz alta:

-¿Qué haces aquí Shaoran?-

-Sabes que nuestro avión privado nos trae en la mitad del tiempo de Hong Kong a Paris-

Sakura se quedo callada y fue cuando escucho que el barman dijo:

-Señor Li, bienvenido, ¿Qué le sirvo?-

-Lo mismo que está tomando Sakura-

-Listo sale un Armañac-

-Gilles por favor tráigame la botella completa-

-Como usted ordene señor, permiso-

Sakura respiro con frustración y le dijo a Shaoran con reproche:

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Rompí mi compromiso con Tomoyo-

-¿Y?-

-¿Cómo que "Y"?, soy un hombre libre-

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo "PRIMO"?-

Shaoran se quedo en blanco cuando Sakura lo llamo por la palabra primo, ella nunca había usado ese término con él, aprovecho que llego la botella de brandy y tomo un gran sorbo de la copa que le sirvieron y fue cuando noto que algo había cambiado en su prima y pregunto con cautela:

-¿Qué ha pasado entre nosotros?-

-¿Nosotros?-Pegunto con duda Sakura y Shaoran le dijo en un tono suave pero firme:

-No estás enojada pero tampoco estas bien, ni siquiera te despediste de mi ¿Por qué?-

-¿Debo responder a esa pregunta?-

Shaoran no contesto y Sakura dijo en un tono cansado:

-Vine a Paris para pensar: ¿Qué voy hacer con mi vida?, Tú no deberías estar aquí-

-Sé que te decepcione y sé qué algo cambio en ti pero con todo lo que ha pasado yo me he dado cuenta de algo que ha estado siempre ahí y no lo vi-

Sakura se quedo callada y Shaoran le dijo:

-¿No te interesa saber qué es?-

-Estoy tratando de contener mis ganas de lanzarse la botella encima, tú no deberías estar…

-Yo te amo-

***Minutos de completo silencio***

Finalmente Sakura reacciono y dijo en un tono que denotaba asombro:

-¿Qué acabas de decir?-

-Yo te amo-

Sakura se enojo, esa frase fue la gota que derramo su paciencia porque exploto y le dijo en un tono mortal:

-COMO TE ATREVES A JUGAR CONMIGO DE ESA MANERA-

-Cálmate Sakura, no estoy jugando-

-¿Sabes cuantas veces espere que me dijera esa simple frase?-

-¡Lo siento!, realmente lo siento Sakura-

Sakura no dijo nada y se levanto de su silla y fue directo a la recepción y pregunto a Jean Pierre sobre la habitación, sentía que no podía con las iras que sintió en ese momento.

Shaoran la siguió a una distancia prudencial y fue cuando ella iba tomar le ascensor que le dijo:

-Sé que no puedo olvidar de la noche a la mañana lo que siento por ti pero estoy consiente que no te quiero en mi vida, regresa a Hong Kong y déjame en paz-

-¡NO!-Dijo Shaoran en un tono firme cuando ingreso al ascensor.

-Shaoran vete, yo no quiero….Sakura se quedo callada cuando Shaoran la tomo en un gesto posesivo y la puso contra una de las pared del ascensor y le dijo:

-Sé que me equivoque al no darme cuenta a tiempo todo lo que me distes e hiciste por mi pero no es tarde para enmendar lo que te he hecho-

-Quiero ser firme por una vez en mi vida y sacarte de ella, no pienso volver a sufrir por un amor unilateral, toda mi vida me pase e hice todo para que me ames y cada día matabas mis esperanzas, no quiero seguir con esto, es un circulo vicioso en la que yo siempre salgo perdiendo-

-Eso no va volver a pasar Sakura-

Por la forma como Shaoran acaricio el rostro de Sakura la dejo sin habla y fue cuando le dijo entre susurros:

-Solo te pido una sola oportunidad, déjame ser yo el que lo intente esta vez-

Sakura lo miro con el semblante serio y le dijo:

-No te la pondré fácil-

-Lo sé, merezco tu indiferencia y que no me quieras en tu vida pero con todo lo que paso me di cuenta …

Shaoran no pudo terminar la frase cuando el ascensor llego a su destino y dijo:

-Seguimos en la habitación-

-¡NO!, yo quiero pasar la noche sola-

-No te haré nada, ¿Es qué acaso no confías en mí?-

-No confío es en ti, no confío en mi, en este momento quiero estar completamente sola, sin ti merodeando cerca de mí-Dijo Sakura en un tono firme.

Shaoran frunció el ceño conocía esa mirada de Sakura, ella al menos por esa noche no estaba dispuesta a ceder.

Shaoran se despidió de Sakura con un beso en la frente y la dejo en la puerta de su habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esa madrugada ni Sakura ni Shaoran pudieron conciliar el sueño, sobre todo Sakura que recordó con pesar lo sucedido con su bebe y no entendía como aquellas palabras que tanto quiso escuchar algún día de los labios de Shaoran no tuvieron el mismo efecto en ella.

Al llegar las 6:00Am finalmente decidió ingresar al baño a tomar una larga ducha, tenía que ir a comprar ropa para ella a pesar de lo cansada que estaba.

Pero al abrir la puerta de su habitación vio con asombro a Shaoran que estaba frente a su puerta con la misma ropa que lo vio y con el semblante demacrado y no pudo evitar preguntar obviando el saludo:

-¿Te quedaste el resto de la madrugada en el pasillo?-

-Faltaban pocas horas para que salieras, no haz dormido- esa no fue una pregunta fue una afirmación de parte de Shaoran y Sakura dijo en un tono suave:

-Pidamos el desayuno a la habitación, ve a darte un baño y luego de comer descansamos un poco-

-Es una excelente idea-

-Haremos una tregua temporal, pero no te emociones-

Shaoran se permitió reír suavemente por las expresiones de Sakura y la beso suavemente en la frente, sabía que ella no se lo iba a poner fácil pero con lo que le permitió ingresar a su habitación eso era un gran avance para él.

Al menos se conformo con eso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Durante el tiempo que Shaoran y Sakura estuvieron en Paris, Shaoran ratifico que Sakura era la mujer con la que quería compartir su vida a pesar que esta vez Sakura se tomo las cosas con calma, no se la puso nada fácil empezando por hacer cosas que a él no le gustaba como:

-Ir de compras por horas y hacer que cargue sus bolsas-

-Recorrer Paris a pie, ir a desfiles de modas-

-Pasar días enteros en el museo de Louvre-

-Hacerle mini-maldades a Shaoran como que pruebe platos exóticos que Sakura no comía o ir a la famosas tertulias donde el ambiente bohemio se impregnada de largas poesías en pocas palabras fue un viaje placentero para Sakura y un tormento para Shaoran pero lo tolero todo con tal demostrarle que ella realmente le importaba, fue en una de esas salidas al pie del Arco del Triunfo que Shaoran se atrevió a sacar una caja con un hermoso anillo de diamantes y le hizo una proposición poco usual:

-Sakura-

Ella ni le hacía caso por estar tomando fotos y fue cuando Shaoran le susurro al oído:

-Me has torturado todos estos días ***Suspiro suave***

***Risas divertidas***¿Tienes alguna queja?-

-Quiero que sigas torturándome por el resto de mis días-

Sakura se puso seria y fue cuando Shaoran le mostro el anillo y le dijo:

-Cásate conmigo-

-¡OMG!...Pero la emoción del momento se vino abajo cuando noto lo grande que era el anillo y dijo en un tono lleno de reproche:

-Oye espera un segundo este anillo no me queda-

-¿Cómo que no te queda es a tu medida?-

-Mis dedos no son tan gordos-

Shaoran suspiro con frustración y Sakura dijo con diversión:

-Siempre haz sido pésimo para escoger mi talla en cuanto a joyas, vestuarios, zapatos…Sakura empezó a enumerar con los dedos de las manos y Shaoran le dijo con reproche:

-Bueno como sea, ¿Te casas conmigo sí o no?-

-¡NO!-

Shaoran la miro con reproche y ella dijo con diversión:

-Si te quieres CASAR conmigo hazlo bien, sino no lo hagas-

Ese fue el inicio de varias negativas por parte de Sakura porque Shaoran no sabía qué tipo de propuesta quería ella hasta que finalmente su hermana Meiling al regresar a Hong Kong le dio la idea:

-Hacer la petición de la manera formal y sencilla durante la cena familiar, Sakura no quería nada complicado.

Fue cuando Sakura acepto casarse con Shaoran pero durante los preparativos de la BODA tampoco se la puso fácil.

Ella no hizo absolutamente nada, dejo que todo lo coordine Shaoran pero él tuvo ayuda de su hermana y de sus padres y a los pocos meses el tan ansiado acontecimiento llego pero durante la ceremonia cuando el cura hizo la usual pregunta:

-Señorita Sakura Kinomoto ¿Acepta por esposo al señor Li Shaoran?-

Sakura sonrío divertida y Shaoran sintió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo cuando ella dijo:

-Déjeme pensarlo, esa no es una decisión que fácil, ¿Sabe lo que me espera si me llego a casar con este mal humorado?, hay que pensarlo con calma-

-¡Sakura!-Dijo Shaoran con reproche y esta vez ella río divertida ante los rostros perplejos de sus tíos, su prima, Ariel, Wei y todo los invitados del lugar.

-No queda otra según veo-

-¡Sakura!-Dijo Shaoran ahora ya estaba enojado con ella. Luego de una risa divertida por parte de la novia dijo en un tono suave pero firme:

-Acepto-

Shaoran la quería estrangular pero la ceremonia continuo, llego el tan ansiado beso que se daban los novios en el altar y estaba confirmado que eran esposos, pero Shaoran que estaba enojado con Sakura por la broma pesada que le hizo, se dio el lujo no solo de profundizar el beso que causo más de un comentario por parte de los invitados del lugar sino que le mordió los labios, lastimando a la novia osea su actual esposa.

-¡Auch!- Fue lo único coherente que pudo decir Sakura ante la mirada llena de malicia y reproche de parte de su actual esposo y fue cuando Wei porque fue primero en reaccionar dijo en voz alta:

-¡VIVAN LOS NOVIOS!-

Los invitados reaccionaron y finalmente empezaron aplaudir, otros a gritar emocionados por el espectáculo presenciado hace pocos segundos por el beso que compartieron los novios en el altar que marco el inicio de su vida conyugal y fuera de la incomodidad que se dio entre los invitado, hubo más de uno que se sonrojo y padeció con ese beso poco usual.

La Mansión Li se vistió de gala, la felicidad que irradiaban los nuevos esposos fue contagiosa a pesar del leve incidente en el altar.

Como se dio la celebración del matrimonio Li-Kinomoto y lo que vino en su luna de miel eso ya es otra historia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Porque el final de nuestra historia, es un nuevo comienzo para nuestros protagonistas-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. The End-.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**4.- El álbum de fotos de esta mini-historia está actualizado en mi perfil del Facebook. **

**5.- No creo que sea necesario un EPILOGO, porque se podrán imaginar que todos terminaron felices y comieron perdices a pesar del mini-drama que se armo pero todo eso ya paso. ***Risas divertidas*** Me salió en rima. **

**6.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


End file.
